A Missing Link
by 1Sherlockian
Summary: Sequel to A Brother Lost. How do the others cope with losing their brother? What sort of case have the Mikkelsons been working on out of state? And who are these new mutants working for the Shredder? Starting with what happened after Karai shipped off Leo, this book will follow the others back in New York during Leo's beginning with the Outcasts(Will have some Russian and Romanian)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! I am back! I know I wasn't that long, but still. So, here's the first chapter. In this book, we're basically picking up in New York where A Brother Lost left off. So, this will deal with the others, how they cope with losing their brother, and...surprises!  
**

* * *

_4 months ago…_

Splinter sat with his back to his tree in an attempt to meditate. Even he was struggling with the worry that plagued him. His sons had gone off to get Leonardo back and had been gone for a while now, making his anxiety build with each passing minute. His eyes popped open as he heard a rushed set of footsteps. It was just one set and he could sense fear in the movements. He stood and hurried out to see Michelangelo running towards him, struggling for breath. He stopped before Splinter, bent double as his breath came in ragged gasps. Now Michelangelo was fairly fit, despite how badly he treated his body with all sorts of junk food. To be struggling for breath, he had to've run a good distance without stopping. Only something bad could've driven him to run flat out like that.

"They got Raph and Donnie. Leo's hurt so bad he blacked out. I tried to stop 'em, but…" he gasped out. Splinter felt his insides twist. He hurried past him, heading for Bradford's dojo. Mikey groaned. He was exhausted, but he turned and followed after him.

Splinter and Mikey looked down through the large skylight into the room below. Donnie and Raph, still knocked out from the tranquilizers, were tied back-to-back in the middle of the room; Leo was nowhere in sight. They opened the skylight and dropped down into the room, prepared for an ambush. When none came, they turned their attention to Donnie and Raph, but remained vigilant. Once they were untied, Splinter made sure there were no trackers on them. He froze as he moved his two unconscious sons apart.

Between them laid Leo's equipment-katanas, pads and mask-with a note attached.

_This is just the beginning, _it read. He forced himself to check them over for any trackers before anything else. Leo wasn't dead. He didn't know how he knew, he just did. Leo was alive, just missing. Just like….he shook the memory aside. Now wasn't the time; they had to get back to the lair. Donnie and Raph were already beginning to stir. Mikey, relieved, began shaking them to hurry it up. Splinter picked up Leo's things, leaving the note behind. As Mikey was reaching out to shake Raph again, Raph's hand shot out, grabbing his hand and stopping it. Mikey laughed nervously as Raph opened his eyes and glared at him. He let go of Mikey's arm and his brother backed away. Donnie stood up, shaking his head in an attempt to clear it from the after effects of the tranquilizer. All three stopped what they were doing when they saw Splinter holding Leo's things. Mikey looked scared, Raph, as usual, looked ready to beat something, and Donnie, for once, had a completely blank expression. Splinter looked at his three remaining sons.

"Let's go home." The three brothers could hear the sadness in his voice that he was trying to mask. None of them commented, just nodded and followed him out and back to the sewers.

About two hours later, Splinter walked into his room. He closed his door and listened to his sons leave the Dojo to talk out in the main part of the lair. He sat down on his cot and put his head in his hands. His sons had told him everything they could about the attempted rescue. As for himself, he'd been forced to tell them why Karai had done it and that she was really his daughter, Miwa.

Splinter could barely handle it anymore. Losing Leo like this reminded him of his first son that he'd lost, twelve years ago. They'd only been about four years old then and had no recollection of him. It'd made living with what had happened a little easier. Leo's disappearance wouldn't be the same. The persistent memory finally broke through the crumbling walls of his emotions. As always, it started with his name; Masolino.


	2. Chapter 2

_12 years ago…._

"Masolino!" The young dark green turtle froze, one foot raised in mid-step. He turned to face his father, looking up at him with his big, storm grey eyes, attempting to appear innocent.

Splinter knew better.

Of his five sons, Masolino was the most mischievous, followed closely by Michelangelo. The two were alike in far too many ways and were practically inseparable. If you saw one, it was a safe bet the other was close by, probably ready to pull some prank while you were distracted.

"Yessir?" Masolino asked, trying to keep up his innocent façade. Splinter raised an eyebrow, knowing full well that his son was doing so.

"Where exactly are you going?" He asked. Masolino thought quickly, trying to come up with a believable answer.

"The kitchen; I'm hungry." He answered.

"Ah, and when was the kitchen moved out into the old subway tunnels?" Masolino could sense that this was quickly heading south.

"Oh, I didn't realize where I was headed." He looked over his shoulder at the turnstiles. He went to move around his father who stuck out his hand to hold him back. Masolino looked up at him, but Splinter's face was unreadable.

"Next time, pay attention. You know not to leave the lair alone." His face softened a little, letting Masolino know that he wasn't angry, just worried. Masolino looked down at his feet, then back up at him.

"Okay." He smiled. It was returned by Splinter who allowed him to go, noting that he headed to his room which was past the kitchen. He couldn't help but smile as he headed back to his own room in the Dojo.

* * *

"Told you guys Splinter'd catch 'im." Raph said scornfully as Masolino entered his room. He glared at Raph who was sitting against his back wall.

"He would've caught you too. You can't hold it against Mozzy." Leo retorted from where he sat on Masolino's bed with Donnie. Mikey laid on his back across the bed, head hanging down over the edge. Still glaring at Raph, Mozzy took his place beside Mikey, lying down exactly like him. Like his brothers, Mozzy wore a mask. However, while theirs were brightly colored, his was a plain light brown.

"Why don't you try sometime instead of making me do it?" Mozzy challenged. Raph glared at him.

"Maybe I will." He shot back. The two glared at each other.

"Or we could all go. Splinter's rule only says we can't go alone." Donnie said. They all looked to him, Mozzy and Raph breaking off their glaring contest.

"Then why don't we?" Mikey suggested.

"Let's go." Leo jumped off the bed, gesturing for the others to do the same. After exchanging a unified look of agreement, his four brothers hopped up and followed him out of the room and to the old subway tunnels. For Masolino, it would be his last time in the lair for a long time.

* * *

Splinter watched them from the doorway of the Dojo, his sons completely oblivious to him. He gave a faint smile. He didn't like his sons leaving the lair, but they had to branch out a little. Plus, it was a good way for them to learn their surroundings. As long as they didn't go to the surface and avoided any humans that strayed down here, they were good. He'd stressed it enough so that they were well aware of the dangers of disobeying him, none of them by his hand. They were also aware of the consequences if they did so and managed to come back. However, this didn't lift the worry he felt every time they left the lair to explore. Little did he know how right he was to worry.

* * *

"Look at me guys!" Mikey laughed as he walked backwards on one of the rails. On his hands. Raph reached out and shoved his legs backwards (forwards?), causing Mikey to fall and land on his back. He glared up at Raph and stuck his tongue out at him. Raph laughed and kept on walking. Mikey righted himself, jumped to his feet, and ran to catch up as his brothers reached the sewer tunnel that branched off from the old subway tunnel. Leo led the way in, the others right on his heels.

"Let's play hide'n'seek." They'd been walking through the sewers for about ten minutes before Mikey spoke up, bored with walking. They all stopped.

"Okay, who's gonna be it?" Donnie asked.

"I will." They all looked to Mozzy, a little surprised. He was the best hider and they almost never found him. When they did, he was always the last. Mostly, they just quit after they spent an hour or so trying to find him.

"Okay, Mozzy's it. Count to sixty and come find us." With that, Donnie raced off to hide.

"One, two, three…" Mozzy began.

"Hey! No fair!" Raph yelled, racing after Donnie. Leo and Mikey laughed, going in opposite directions. Mozzy grinned and closed his eyes as he continued to count.

"…Eight, nine, ten, eleven..."

* * *

"Sixty!" Mozzy yelled, eyes flying open. He turned around, facing the four sewer tunnel entrances. He chose one at random and entered. Mikey, unable to sit still, was usually the first to be found. Mozzy didn't mind that as it meant they could find Raph and pull a prank on him. Hearing a noise up ahead, he smiled and hurried in its direction. He stuck his head carefully around a corner, expecting to see one of his brothers.

Instead, he saw a man with dark brown hair, wearing a leather jacket and a pair of cargo pants tucked into black combat boots, standing over another man with light brown hair and light blue eyes, wearing a blue plaid shirt and a pair of ripped jeans. The second man lay on the ground, clutching at his side. The first raised a knife and silenced the pain filled whimpering of the other man. He stood up, took a rag out of his pocket, and cleaned off his blade. Feeling eyes on his back, he turned to see a dark green mutant turtle, with big, storm grey eyes and wearing a light brown mask, watching him. While most people might've run, this man stood there as if sizing this young mutant up. He'd seen mutants before, even grown up with a couple. He crouched down and gestured for him to come out.

Mozzy hesitated for a few seconds before stepping out and slowly heading over to him, curiosity clear on his face. He stopped just before the man.

"What are you doing down here?" His voice was relatively low, with a soothing note to it that made Mozzy instantly feel a sense of trust for him. He also had a thick accent that Mozzy didn't recognize.

"I live down here." Mozzy answered. The man lifted one dark eyebrow, his brown eyes seeming to bore into Mozzy, but not in a way that made him feel uncomfortable.

"Alone?"

Mozzy shook his head. "With my four brothers and my Sensei."

His eyes strayed down to the knife the man held in his hand, as if he was undecided about what to do with it.

"What's that?"

The man looked down to the knife at the kid's question. He hadn't even realized he was still holding it. He avoided a look back over his shoulder at his target's body. By the law of his trade, his cult, he couldn't leave behind any witnesses. When he looked at this young mutant, who couldn't've been any older than four or five, he knew he couldn't kill him.

"It is called a bolo knife. Want to hold it?" he asked. The mutant nodded eagerly and he gave it to him, hilt first. While he looked the blade over with wide eyes, the man watched him and tried to think of what to do. He couldn't let the kid go. If he did, then he might tell his family. The man looked into those massive stormy grey eyes, full of excitement and wonder at the bolo knife, and he knew exactly what to do.

"You know, I have a place with hundreds of weapons, just like this."

Mozzy looked up excitedly at this.

"Really?" He asked, eyes lighting up. The man laughed. It was an encouraging and warm laugh and it made Mozzy really begin to like this person.

"Yeah, but to see them, you have to do a few things. Okay?"

"Okay." Mozzy nodded eagerly.

"First; what is your name?"

"Masolino, but my brothers call me Mozzy."

"Okay, Mozzy. I am Mikhail Ryzhkov. Second; are you absolutely sure you want to come with me? It is going to be a very long time before you can come back."

Mozzy hesitated, and then shrugged. "Okay."

To him, 'a long time' meant a few hours. Heck, a few hours felt like a long time. Mikhail smiled at Mozzy. He felt bad for tricking the kid, but it was the only way he could live. He promised himself to keep an eye on Mozzy's family, even though he had no idea who they were, and to keep a close watch over the kid's training that he knew was to come.

"Alright then, here is the final question; do you like your name?"

Mozzy hesitated at the slightly odd question. He mulled it over a little bit before he came to an answer.

"Not really." Mikhail smiled at him, letting him know that was okay.

"What do you think of the name Tobias?"

"Tobias?" Mozzy asked. Mikhail nodded.

"To…bi…as. Tobias." He grinned, rolling it around on his tongue. "I like it. Why?"

"That is going to be your new name."

"Do I need a new name?"

"Yes, you do if you are coming with me."

"Okay." Mikhail stuck out a hand for his bolo knife and the newly named mutant gave it back by the hilt, just as Mikhail had done.

_Fast learner, _he thought as he straightened up. He headed to the ladder he'd used to get down into the sewers and began climbing out. The newly named Tobias followed after him, all thoughts of his hiding brothers, and their game, completely gone.

On the surface waited a truck. Mikhail helped him in and handed him a jacket that would hide his true identity. He hopped into the driver's seat and headed towards the harbor. In the back seat were his three duffle bags of clothes and on top of them laid his pride and joy, snug in its case; a Dragunov SVD sniper rifle. Today had been his last day in New York City along with his last job. That taken care of, a cargo ship waited for him in the harbor to take him back home to far northern Russia. Actually, he wasn't entirely sure if it was part of Russia. There was no civilization for miles and no one outside of his mercenary cult knew how to find it. He looked over at his new protégé, smiling faintly at the look of wonder on his face as he watched the city fly by. Mikhail had chosen to call him Tobias in honor of an old friend. He'd grown up in the cult with his partner, another human named Tobias. He'd died a few years ago while they were on a job, leaving Mikhail to work solo from then on. When they reached the harbor, Mikhail parked the truck just up the dock from the waiting cargo ship. He got out and walked around to open Tobias's door. The young turtle hopped down and Mikhail moved his seat back all the way down so he could get to the backseats and grab his gear.

"Can I carry one?" Tobias asked as Mikhail dropped the duffle bags to the ground. He reached in for his rifle case and slung it over his shoulder before closing the door.

"Think you are able to?" Tobias flexed his toddler muscles at the question, causing Mikhail to laugh.

"I stand corrected. Alright, you can carry one." Tobias grinned happily and picked one up, slinging it over his shoulder like Mikhail as he picked up the other two, slinging one over his right shoulder and carrying the other one at his side. Tobias followed him towards the ramp that led up to the deck of the cargo ship. As soon as their feet touched the deck, the crew took care of the ramp and the ship began moving out to sea. Tobias continued to follow Mikhail below decks and down a hall to a room. Mikhail opened the door and dropped his duffle bags on a bunk. Below the one he'd chosen was another and Tobias sat down on this one, knowing it would be his own. Mikhail took his last duffle bag from him and placed it on the floor with his rifle case.

"Where are we going?" Tobias asked.

"Russia, my home country. It'll be a long trip, so if you want we can start training tomorrow so that when we get there you can just jump straight in with the other trainees." Mikhail said.

"Okay." Tobias smiled, still not comprehending exactly what was happening. Mikhail smiled back, feeling even worse for what he was doing.

* * *

"Where is he?" Raph yelled angrily. They'd been hiding for nearly ten minutes now and no one had been found. Donnie, who was hiding not far away, popped his head out.

"Maybe he got lost?" He suggested half-heartedly. Raph shook his head; of all of them, Mozzy was the least likely to get lost.

"Let's go find Leo and Mikey." Raph jumped down, Donnie following his example. The two headed off calling for the others.

Hearing their voices, Leo popped his head out of the small sewer pipe he was hiding in. Mikey, who was hiding up in the pipes above, swung his upper body down so he hung upside down by his legs. On silent agreement, Leo slid out and Mikey dropped down to land with a splash. They headed off in the direction of their brothers' voices.

"Have you guys seen Mozzy?" Raph asked as the four met up in the chamber they'd started in. Leo and Mikey shook their heads.

"Maybe we should tell Splinter." Mikey's brothers looked at him and nodded. Leo led the way back towards the lair, an odd feeling of dread slowly creeping over him.

* * *

**Hurray for line breaks! Sorry if that annoyed anybody, but oh well. Hope ya'll enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

_12 years later/present/day of Leo's disappearance….._

Splinter lifted his head from his hands. After his sons had left that day, he'd begun setting up for training. When only four of his sons came back and told him Masolino was missing, he'd bolted out of the lair with his heart in his throat and headed to where the boys had started their game. Picking up Masolino's scent, he'd followed it. What he'd found at the end of it had chilled him to the bone and caused his stomach to plummet. He'd crouched beside the fresh corps, searching him in vain for a pulse he'd known was nonexistent. Picking up his son's trail once more, mixed with a foreign human scent, he'd followed it up the ladder to the surface. Upon reaching the surface, his shoulders had slumped with the agonizing realization that his son had been abducted and that the abductor was apparently a killer. He'd made his way back to the lair with his spirit absolutely crushed. Not long before, he'd lost his wife and daughter. Now, one of his adopted sons had been abducted by a killer and most likely because he'd witnessed a murder. It'd been too much for him then, forcing him into himself for days.

He was almost at that point now. With Leonardo now missing, it dug up old memories, opened old wounds, and made him feel as if the whole world had come to a standstill and begun crumbling around him. It reminded him of how his sons, so young at the time, had grown up and forgotten about their missing brother, making him a figment of their young imaginations.

And he'd let them.

This stung him the most, making him feel worse and worse every time he thought of Masolino, but by now it felt too late to tell them the truth. One day he would, but he wanted to show them their brother in the flesh. As the years passed, that possibility seemed to get farther and farther away. He slipped a hand into his robe, going for the pocket sewn inside over his heart, and pulled out a picture. In it were his sons, all five, in the middle of a training session. It had been taken barely a week after their fourth birthday, or mutation day as they'd grown to call it, and just a month before Masolino's abduction. In the picture, Leonardo and Raphael were sparring in a playful sort of way while Donatello tried to avoid the water balloons that Michelangelo and Masolino were throwing, which was distracting their sparring brothers. His eyes settled on Masolino and Michelangelo. Those two had been quite the pair. When Michelangelo had mad his missing brother into a figment of his imagination, it had shocked Splinter to the core.

He concentrated on Masolino's face, frozen forever in a look of pure delight. Splinter smiled faintly and tucked the picture back into its pocket over his heart which was heavy with the guilt that he never really made an attempt to find Masolino, but he knew for a fact that his son was still alive. He couldn't explain it, but he just knew.

(LINE BREAK)

On a dock, somewhere in northern Russia, stood a male figure wearing a pair of dark jeans and a black, sleeveless and unzipped, hoodie with his hood popped up. A brown mask was tied tightly around his left wrist with the eyeholes on the bottom, against his skin. It was old and had a few tears on the ends, proving that he wore it often. Most would probably have frozen in this cold, but he'd spent his whole life out here and the cold no longer bothered him. That's not to say he wasn't cold; the goose bumps on his skin, above his plastron, which had somehow grown so much into his skin that they were virtually one in the same, and covering his arms, were proof of that.

Feeling rather than hearing someone approach, he turned to see a man with dark brown hair and brown eyes approach. The man was wearing a leather jacket and cargo pants tucked into a pair of combat boots with a bolo knife on his hip. When the man reached him, the two stood side by side as they both gazed out into the harbor to watch a large cargo ship make its way towards them.

Neither spoke.

As another person approached, they continued to watch the ship. The newcomer joined them silently, setting down two duffle bags.

She was a mutant dhole with short, but thick, dark rust red fur, a black muzzle, black ear tips, black tail starting close to its base, black hands, a scar on her left forearm, and cobalt blue eyes. She wore a pair of skinny jeans tucked into a pair of black elk skin boots and a black, faux leather, bomber's jacket, zipped up to just below her breasts to reveal a dark blue top beneath. A set of throwing knives, a six inch dirk, and a chain whip hung on her belt. Алена Лаврова was tattooed in bold black letters in a bald patch at the base of her neck. The first figure, who was situated between them both, had a similar tattoo on the base of his neck as well. Only his read Тобиас Рыжков. The man also had one on his own neck which read Михаил Рыжков.

The cargo ship had almost reached the dock now.

"You will receive your first assignment as soon as you reach the apartment, from what I hear. The man who is employing you both has been a customer of the Cult for many years. He is a hard man, but you will do well, of that I am certain." The man said as the ship docked and the ramp was lowered. The dhole placed a fist over her heart and bowed her head to him, as did the other mutant.

"Spasibo, General." She said as the human returned the Cult salute. All three dropped their hands back to their sides. The dhole picked up her duffle bags and waited for the other mutant to do the same with his.

Before he could, the General spoke up. "Alyona, could you give me a moment with my son?"

"Of course, General." Alyona said, bowing her head once more before heading off to the ship. The remaining mutant turned to his father, taking off his hood to reveal a dark green mutant turtle. On the back of his hand and down his neck to the rest of his back, blending into the one at the base of his neck, were thick black lines of tattoos with no particular pattern. Beneath and around these were scars, light with age, covering the place where his shell used to be. Even after three years, it made his heart ache as they reminded him of the pain his son went through. His son looked at him with a questioning hint in his storm grey eyes.

"Something wrong?" Tobias asked him.

"No, no. I just wanted to say my goodbyes in private." Mikhail answered. Tobias nodded, smiling at his adoptive father.

"So, I guess I am going home." He said. Mikhail nodded. He'd made sure that his adopted son knew exactly where he came from and why Mikhail had done what he had when he took him. He'd made sure that Tobias knew who his family was. That part had been difficult since Mikhail had never seen them. He simply knew that Tobias had four brothers and a father. Over the years, even Tobias had forgotten everything he knew about them

"Just do not get side tracked. You will be able to search for them, but I still need you doing your job." Mikhail said.

"Of course, father." Tobias answered. The two hugged and Tobias picked up his bags and headed up the ramp of the ship to join his partner. This was going to be a long trip, just like the last time he'd made it.

* * *

**Spasibo- Thank you**


	4. Chapter 4

_12 years ago, on a cargo ship to Russia..._

Tobias back flipped off the wall he'd climbed to land on a wire stretched from wall to wall at fifteen feet above the ground. He'd been doing things like this for the last three or so months he'd been on the cargo ship, working on his agility and balance. Mikhail had been working with him constantly, training him in hand-to-hand combat, knife fighting, acrobatics and gymnastics. Now, Tobias did another back flip off the wire to land lightly in a crouch before his mentor.

Mikhail smiled at him. He'd come pretty far. It was obvious from their first training session that Tobias had some minor training of his own. This made their sessions a lot smoother and Tobias had excelled past Mikhail's expectations.

"Nicely done Tobias. The ship will be docking in a few hours. You can train a little more if you like, but I expect you to be ready to go when the time comes." Mikhail said.

"Yessir." Tobias answered, clutching his hand into a fist and placing it over his heart in the Cult salute that Mikhail had shown him. Mikhail smiled and returned the salute before rubbing Tobias's head in an affectionate, fatherly way. Tobias grinned up at him before Mikhail turned and left. Tobias turned to look around the large training room. He headed over to a punching bag to practice some hand-to-hand combat.

As he wrapped sports tape around his knuckles, his gaze strayed to the light brown mask tied tightly around his left wrist. The eyeholes were covered by the rest of the mask and it wasn't so tight that it cut off the circulation. Once he had realized that where he was going things would be different, he'd stopped wearing it as a mask.

Once he'd finished wrapping up his hands, he started with the punching bag. He alternated between punches, kicks, swipes and even dodged imaginary blows, just as Mikhail had told him to.

Mikhail watched him for a few minutes from the doorway, pride filling his gaze. Tobias was an eager learner and a fast one. He adapted quickly and Mikhail had no doubt that he would do exceedingly well in the Cult. He turned and walked up the metal stairway to the deck of the ship. He was almost shocked by the sudden, intense drop in temperature. Glad for his leather jacket, with wool-like insides, he headed towards the communications cabin. His breath misted before him, blending in with the snowy fog that rested lightly over the ship and its surroundings. He could barely see a few meters in front of him. Luckily, he knew exactly where he was going. Upon reaching the door into the communications cabin, he pulled his sleeve over his hand to open the metal door. Stepping into the dark, heated room was a favorable change to the weather out on deck. The only light was coming from the computers and monitors circling the walls. He headed over to one that would give him a clear view of the doorway and sat down, turning on the monitor. Instantly, a video feed popped up. He slipped on a headset and waited for the man on his screen to begin talking.

"How goes the new recruit?" he asked.

"He is a quick learner." Mikhail answered. The man smiled. He was tall, with broad shoulders and a well-muscled body. He had light brown hair and light blue eyes. Like Mikhail, he wore a leather jacket, but instead of cargo pants and combat boots, he wore jeans tucked into a pair of elk skin boots. Both men had similar facial features and generally the same build, although the other man was six years older.

"How is Dmitry?" Mikhail asked. The older man smiled.

"When I told him he would have a cousin that was his age, you should have seen his face light up. Those two will get along just fine." He answered.

"Have you found Tobias a partner yet?" The other man smiled.

"Yes and I think the two of them will get along very well. She is a mutant as well, so there should not be a risk of either being bullied by the other."

"You always were the best at figuring these things out, Alex."

Alex smiled. "To this day, you are the only person in the Cult who does not call me General."

"Because you are my brother. I see no reason to give you more respect than I always have."

"Half-brother Mik, and I am not complaining. Dmitry is excited to see you return. You and Tobias are all he can talk about."

"Well, tell him we will be there soon. We are a few hours out from port."

"Then I shall let you get back to your….son. The way you speak of him, I take it this is what you hope for." Mikhail hesitated. Yes, that had become his hope for Tobias and it seemed as if the young mutant had come to a silent agreement with this.

"Yes, it seems that is where we are headed." He confirmed.

"Then my best wishes are with you." With that, the video feed was cut out and the conversation ended. He stood and left the cabin, steeling himself for the cold out on deck.

* * *

**So, from the last chapter, here's what those tattoos said:**

**Алена Лаврова- Alyona Lavrova**

**Тобиас Рыжков- Tobias Ryzhkov**

**Михаил Рыжков- Mikhail Ryzhkov**

**Also, I felt I should mention that the next few chapters will be a reflection over parts of Tobias's life with the Cult. After the next chapter, they will go in intervals of three years. I'm saying this so no one gets confused.**


	5. Chapter 5

_12 years ago, somewhere in northern Russia….._

Tobias followed Mikhail into a large building. With its heavy fortifications and massive size, he couldn't help thinking of it as a fortress. As they walked down wide halls and through large rooms full of training apprentices and fully fledged mercenaries, Tobias stayed as close to Mikhail as possible. Mikhail, for his part, rested his hand comfortingly on his shoulder.

Eventually, they reached a training room that was slightly smaller than the others. In the middle sat a group of humans and mutants, all around Tobias's age. Before them stood a man in a leather jacket, just like Mikhail's, and jeans tucked into a pair of black soft looking boots. He had light brown hair and light blue eyes, the latter of which Tobias didn't see until the man turned. Grinning broadly, the man came over. He and Mikhail clasped hands, pulling each other close and pounding the other's back. The two men released each other and the new man crouched down in front of Tobias and stuck out his hand. He hesitantly took it.

"Nice to finally meet you Tobias. I am Alexander Andreyev, General of the Cult." He smiled again. Just like with Mikhail, Tobias took an immediate liking to Alex. They smiled the same and radiated that sense of trust.

"Are you two related?" he asked, looking between the two men. They smiled at each other.

"Mikhail said you were bright." Alex chuckled.

Mikhail smiled at Tobias. "Alex is my older half-brother."

"Well, now that you are here, we can finish the pairing and begin training." Alex said, standing up. Tobias followed him to join the other kids.

"Dmitry! Kirill! Alyona!" Alex barked out. Two mutants and one human snapped to their feet and walked to join Tobias. The human was a boy, about a year older than Tobias, with light brown hair and electric blue eyes. The first mutant was a male lynx with a light tan pelt covered in dark spots and light brown eyes. The second was a female, foxlike creature with dark, rust red fur, black ear tips, black muzzle, black tail starting at the base, black hands, and cobalt blue eyes. Both mutants had short but thick looking fur.

"Everyone else has been paired. Kirill, you will partner with Dmitry." The lynx, who Tobias took to be Kirill, stuck his fist over his heart and bowed his head. The other boy, Dmitry, did the same before they each stepped back to join the others, sitting down side by side. This left Tobias alone with Alyona in front of Alex.

"Alyona, you and Tobias shall be partners. He is especially new to the Cult, so I am expecting you to teach him the language and how things work here." Alyona stuck her fist over her heart and bowed her head. After a second, Tobias did the same. He shot a glance over at Alyona and she gave him a small smile, full of mischief and excitement. He smiled back, knowing that they would get along just fine.


	6. Chapter 6

_9 years ago, in northern Russia….._

The sound of metal striking metal rang out, bouncing off the walls of the smallish room which was empty save the two young mutants fighting in the middle of the room.

The seven year olds, Tobias and Alyona, had been sparring for about an hour. Tobias had out his black ulaks and Alyona held her six inch dirk. The two clashed once more, Alyona ducking beneath Tobias's strike. Tobias stepped around her on light feet to strike out at the back of her knees with his foot. She grunted in pain, but rolled out of his reach. They stopped immediately as someone cleared their throat, whirling to face the newcomers and going straight into the cult salute. Alex and Mikhail smiled as they approached them. Dmitry and Kirill walked just behind them, armed with their own weapons; Dmitry with his kusarigama and scythe, Kirill with his cutlass and kasuyu.

"Nicely done you two." Alex said as Tobias and Alyona lifted their heads from their salute.

"Spasibo, General." Alyona said.

"I have a little request for you two." Alex said. "I want to see how you fight together, so you and Tobias are going to spar with Dmitry and Kirill."

Tobias smiled at his cousin/best friend and his other good friend. They both smiled back. The two adults moved to the wall as the pairs faced each other. Tobias and Alyona were still armed with their weapons from before. Dmitry raised his scythe and Kirill drew his kasuyu.

"Nachat'!"

At the barked order from Alex, they charged each other. Tobias collided with Kirill and Alyona with Dmitry. Tobias concentrated on his fight, but also on Alyona's in case she needed help. Kirill swiped at Tobias with his hatchet like weapon. Tobias ducked below it and struck out at his opponents legs. Kirill danced backwards and they continued on for a few minutes.

"Svop!" Mikhail called out. In one smooth motion, Tobias ducked beneath another blow from Kirill's kasuyu, taking it grazingly on his shell, and blocked a blow from Dmitry as Alyona went for Kirill.

The cousins grinned at each other as Tobias blocked a blow from Dmitry's scythe and kicked out for his stomach. Dmitry pivoted to the side while switching to his kusarigama and whirled back to face him in the same motion. Tobias felt his heart sink. He was horrible at fighting weapons with chains. Dmitry whirled his kusarigama around his head before hurling one end at Tobias who ducked beneath the blade and grabbed the change. Shocked that he'd actually managed it, he almost missed Dmitry yanking back to pull him off balance. Tobias released the chain and the blade shot back to Dmitry's waiting hand.

Before he could attack again, a cry froze them in place. They turned to see Alyona on the ground, clutching her forearm as blood seeped through her black fingers, Kirill standing over her with blood dripping off the top tip of his blade, a shocked look in his eyes. Alex and Mikhail were suddenly at her side.

"I-it was an accident, I swear." Kirill said, trembling. The brothers exchanged a look. They'd seen everything. Alex helped Alyona up and began walking her to the infirmary. Tobias followed after his partner and uncle. Mikhail turned to Kirill and his nephew.

"Dmitry, may I have a moment alone with your partner?" Dmitry gave him the Cult salute, shot his partner an apologetic look and followed after his father. Mikhail never took his eyes off of Kirill who fidgeted in front of him.

"Tell me what happened."

After checking up on Alyona, Mikhail and Alex entered the older brother's office. Alex went straight to the glass case beside his desk and pulled out to glasses and a decanter of bourbon mixed with a small hint of vodka and rum. Mikhail went to the large glass doors that led out onto the stone balcony. Alex came up behind him and gave him one of the, now filled, glasses. He took it silently and took a long swig, feeling the slightly odd mixture warm his insides. They then entered out onto the balcony, looking out on the snow covered land far below. Alex leaned back into the right side corner of the balcony while Mikhail leaned against the waist high stone wall of the balcony.

"What did Kirill say?" Alex asked, taking a swig of his drink.

"It was an accident. You were there Alex. To a certain extent, I am inclined to believe him. I do not think he meant to hurt Alyona, but he lost control of something in that confrontation." Mikhail answered.

"My thoughts exactly. I think we need to keep an eye on him from now on." Alex replied. Mikhail grunted in ascent and took another draw from his glass.

* * *

**Nachat'- Begin**

**Svop- Swap**

**Finding a Kasuyu is difficult since it's more commonly called an Nzappazap. I chose the less wierd name. Anyways, it's an ancient African blade and I dunno if they have any pictures. I didn't define Spasibo again because I already did. Please review. I know people are reading this, but I could really use some feedback.**

**Thank you everyone for reading so far,**

**Sherlockian**


	7. Chapter 7

_6 years ago in northern Russia…._

Tobias and Alyona headed towards the tower that housed Alex's office. They'd received a summons just minutes before and had complied immediately. With the two ten year olds were Dmitry and Kirill. Kirill kept his distance from Tobias and Alyona. Ever since the day he'd cut Alyona, who still had the scar, he had become distant to just about everyone; including his own partner. Their relationship was strained and everyone in the Cult knew it. When they reached the tower, they made their way up the winding stone staircase until they reached the small landing at the top. Dmitry, being the son of the General and the eldest, walked up to the maple door and knocked. A muffled voice called them in and they entered.

Alex and Mikhail stood in front of the mahogany desk. Tobias could tell that they'd had a slight disagreement and Alex had won.

"We have a job for you four." He said. Kirill and Dmitry smiled at each other, stopping when they realized who they were smiling at. They'd already done jobs before since they were a year older than Tobias and Alyona. This would be the younger partners' first.

"You will be working together to take out the target. There should be a maximum of two guards outside the target's room. There will be a witness, which I expect you to take care of. Do not bother with making it look like an accident, but do not leave any evidence behind. This is a very high profile target; a CEO of some security firm." The four trainees nodded, gave the Cult salute, and left. As soon as the door closed behind them, Mikhail whirled on his older brother.

"Why did you not listen to me?" He growled.

Alex sighed, still watching the door. "Sometimes, the best way to keep them safe is to let them experience the world. I had to do it with Dmitry and it was just as hard."

Mikhail didn't speak, knowing Alex spoke the truth.

************LINE BREAK*************

Seven hours late, after one very long truck ride, the four partners had reached their destination. It had been decided that Tobias and Alyona would take out the guards while Kirill and Dmitry took out the target.

Tobias went up to the door, disarmed the alarm, and picked the lock on the door as he was the best at this of the four. Tobias and Alyona led the way silently down the hall, weapons in hand, eyes and ears straining for any guards. On the first floor, they encountered no one as expected. As they headed up the stairs to the second floor, they could hear movement. Tobias and Alyona held up their hands for the other two to stop before silently continuing on. Two guards stood at the top of the stairs, unaware of their presence. They split up, Alyona taking the guard on the left while Tobias took the one on the right. Alyona took her man out with three precisely thrown knives, each thudding into his chest around his heart. He stumbled back, but the first blade had done its work. He fell to the ground, landing on his back, eyes sightlessly staring wide open at the ceiling. His partner jumped back as the other man fell, ready to sound an alarm, and ran straight into Tobias. Before he could sound the alarm, Tobias slashed his ulak across the man's throat, successfully silencing him. He stepped back as the body fell. Alyona gave a high pitched whistle that only Kirill and Tobias could hear. Seconds later, Kirill and Dmitry came up the steps and headed into one of the doors down the hallway.

Tobias barely noticed.

He stared at his left hand, splattered with the guard's blood. He glanced up at Alyona who stood over her kill, wiping the blood off her blades before returning them to her belt. She tried to hide it, but, after years of training with his partner, he was keyed into what she was really feeling. Right now, he could tell that she was just as shocked and slightly horrified as he felt. They'd never taken a life before, even if it was what they'd been trained for.

Kirill and Dmitry came back out of the room, their job complete, and all four headed silently back out. Tobias locked the door behind them and reset the alarm, forcing his fingers to remain steady. They got back in the truck and were driven home.

***********************LINE BREAK*******************

Tobias sat on his bed in the room he shared with his partner. They'd gotten back barely an hour ago. Alyona had gone straight to bed, but Tobias couldn't. He was exhausted, but he couldn't stop thinking about that guard he'd killed. He wished he could forget it like Alyona seemed to have done, but he couldn't.

He glanced up as the door opened, bringing in the dim light from the hall. Recognizing the figure standing in the doorway, he relaxed and walked over as his father beckoned him. Tobias followed him down the hall to the older man's room, not entirely sure what he wanted.

When Mikhail opened the door to his room, the first thing Tobias noticed was the coffee table in the center of the room with two cups resting on it as steam rose from their contents. A fire was blazing in the fireplace nearby and a small cot was set up in front of it, just as Mikhail had done those first few nights when Tobias had come here. He'd been perfectly fine during the day, but at night he couldn't handle being in a dark room with his new partner. So Mikhail would have his son sleep in his room in front of the bright fire, until Tobias finally adjusted and acquired the closeness with his partner that all Cult members and their partners had. Suddenly, Tobias knew why he was here and he felt the weight on his mind begin to lessen as he followed Mikhail to the table where they both sat and began to drink from the cups. Fire warmed apple cider, just what Tobias liked most; it always seemed to relax him.

"Walk me through it." Mikhail said. Tobias knew exactly what he meant and took another sip before talking his father through his kill. When he finished, he found it difficult to meet his father's gaze. Mikhail sighed and Tobias felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He looked up at his father, expecting to see some form of disappointment on his face. Instead, he saw love, sadness, and…..pride?

"The fact that you cannot get over it speaks volumes about your humanity."

"But what about Alyona? She got over it quick?" Tobias answered.

"Actually, she went straight to the infirmary for some sleeping pills. She's going to talk with someone in the morning, and that'll most likely be you."

"I can't talk to her about this!"

"Which is why you will bring her here and I can talk with you both. I figured you would need something comforting to sleep tonight." Mikhail said.

"I don't think I can." Tobias said quietly. Mikhail moved to his side and pulled him into a hug. Tobias buried his head into his father's shoulder, allowing tears to fall and soak into Mikhail's shirt.

Mikhail stroked Tobias's back. "Sometimes we have to do things that we do not like, that even scare us. You will most likely have to kill again. The best way to deal with it is to not think of them as another human being. I know it is tough and you will most likely hate yourself for it, but eventually you will become accustomed to it."

Tobias didn't answer, just nodded into his father's chest. Mikhail continued to hold him until Tobias fell asleep. Gathering him up in his arms, Mikhail carried him over to the cot and carefully laid him down. He laid a light blanket over him and sat down beside his sleeping son. He laid a comforting hand on his side, feeling the slight rise and fall as he breathed.

"I am sorry that you had to face all this." He said quietly, knowing that if he'd left him back in New York, he probably wouldn't've had to kill someone.

Or do it again.


	8. Chapter 8

_3 years ago, somewhere in Russia…_

A thirteen year old Tobias followed his partner over the rooftops on the trail of their latest target. Their intel had told them that he was a drug addict, so they'd used that to lure him away into some back alleys.

The intel had come from Dmitry who was originally supposed to take care of the target. The job had been passed onto Tobias and Alyona after Alex had been killed a few weeks ago while on a mission. Mikhail, who had become General in accordance with tradition, had decided that Dmitry needed a little more time to mourn. No one had objected.

They stopped as their target halted at the end of an alley with the back wall of a building rising before him. The partners dropped down behind him quietly, Tobias pulling out his left ulak and darting in behind the man to swiftly slit his throat. He stepped back, allowing the body to fall to the ground. Alyona moved in to check the body for anything that could tie back to them and then raided him of all valuables. When that was done, she planted some cocaine around the body, not too much to be obvious but enough to make it seem as if it was a drug deal gone wrong. Tobias watched her silently as she worked. This was the part of the job that she was far better at than he. Alyona stood up, brushing off her hands of any trace of the drug, and froze as she sighted something behind him. His body yelled at him to turn and look, but his training forced ti down and he remained facing his partner as her hand went to her belt for one of her throwing knives.

"What is it?" He asked, keeping his voice low and speaking in English. It was a fair bet that anyone around wouldn't understand them.

"I thought I saw some movement back up the alley, but it is gone." Alyona answered, keeping her voice level as she spoke in thickly accented English. Tobias had virtually the same accent, but it wasn't nearly as thick as hers.

"Better be safe and check it out." He said, finally turning to go search the alley with Alyona beside him. To hide that they were mutants, each wore long coats. They're faces, however, were uncovered. They had hats and masks they were supposed to wear, but neither liked them and so didn't wear them.

Tobias kept his ulaks close to hand just in case. His compound bow and arrows were back at the fortress, which he thought back on with regret; they would've been perfect for this. Alyona was the first to find the source of the movement. She was looking in a pile of trash bags when something burst out and took off. Before Alyona could react, Tobias had already race off after the young boy who had no doubt witnessed the murder. As the boy ran out of the alley and into the street, Tobias heard the sound of a semi slamming on its brakes. The boy froze in the middle of the road.

Tobias should've just left him there. It would've made his job a whole lot easier. But a voice deep in his subconscious refused to let that happen; it wasn't right. Tobias charged out into the street, slamming the kid out of the path of the oncoming semi a split second before it slammed into him. Luckily, it had slowed down enough so that it was doing less than ten when it struck him.

The fender connected with his hip, sending cracks through the bone as Tobias was launched forward. He struck the pavement with such force that his shell began to shatter, pieces being driven into his back beneath his trench coat which was torn beyond recognition. The sudden, excruciating agony spread through his body as his vision darkened.

Alyona reached the street just as her partner shoved the boy out of the way of the oncoming vehicle. She bit back her scream as he was struck, unable to move as she watched the accident unfold before her. She raced over to the truck and broke the window in order to knockout the driver. The glass cut her fist, but she ignored the pain. She ran to her fallen partner, taking in the damage. His left leg lay at a slightly odd angle and his arms were scraped and bloody. The worst damage had to be his shell. Cracks covered virtually every inch of it and she could just barely see where the pieces of it had buried themselves in his back. She felt her stomach begin to heave, but she swallowed it down. That wouldn't help her partner.

Steeling herself, she pulled out her burner cell and speed dialed the local Cult safe house. The call went through instantly with no rings. Silence greeted her on the other end.

"This is Alyona Lavrov." She said, making sure to speak in Russian. "The target has been taken care of. My partner ran after a witness and was struck by a vehicle. The driver is out and my partner is severely injured."

"Who is your partner?" A digitized voice asked.

"Tobias Ryzhkov, son of the General, Mikhail Ryzhkov."

"Operating room is being set up as we speak, Lavrov. Get your partner here as fast as possible." The line went dead.

She snapped the cell shut and slipped it into her pocket. She checked her partner for a pulse and breathed a sigh of relief at the feeling of it beneath her fingers. It was small and thread, but it was there. She looked around and her eyes settled on the young boy. Her training told her she should dispose of the boy, but Tobias had just been severely injured while saving him. She couldn't bring herself to waste that. Plus, he could be useful. She beckoned him over urgently. He glared suspiciously at her and she gave him a look of annoyance. After one more second of hesitation, he came over. He was dressed in a ripped and dirty jacket and his jeans were in the same shape. His hair was so covered in dirt she wasn't sure what color it was, but she suspected it might be a dirty blonde. He had bright blue eyes to match with it.

"What's your name?" Alyona asked, keeping to Russian.

"Nozh." He answered. Alyona raised an eyebrow sarcastically at him. That may've been his street name, but there was no way this kid's parents had named him 'Switchblade'.

"Andrei." He muttered, lowering his gaze.

"I'm Alyona and this is Tobias, my partner. He just saved your life, so now you're gonna help me save his." She said. Without waiting for an answer, she went over to the nearest car, wrapped her coat protectively around her arm, and slammed her elbow back into the window which shattered. She unlocked all the doors and opened up the back doors before hurrying to her fallen partner and Andrei.

"Help me carry him. Take his legs and we'll back him in." She said. Andrei did as told while Alyona placed her hands under her partner's arms. They lifted him as carefully as they could, but a few broken pieces of his shell fell to the ground. They carried Tobias to the car, Andrei backing in first and helping Alyona place the semi-conscious mutant in the back seat. With Andrei in back to keep an eye on her partner, Alyona hot wire the car as fast as she could. She knew Tobias would've done it faster; he was the best at this sort of thing. When the car was finally running, she sped off to the safe house.

She parked the car in the back alley and hopped out, heading for the metal door in one of the buildings. She knocked and an eye slot opened up. Turning, Alyona displayed her tattoo on the base of her neck in the bald patch. Every Cult member had their first and last name tattooed at the base of their neck. For times like this, it let those in the safe house know who you were. At others, it would identify a body that could not be otherwise.

The slot was shut and the door opened as Alyona turned back around. Two older Cult members came out and helped Alyona and Andrei take Tobias into the safe house and the operating set up for him. After setting him on the table, Andrei and Alyona were led out into the living area. Alyona flopped down onto the sofa and gestured for Andrei to join her. He did so with no hesitation this time. Alyona decided to learn more about the kid her partner had saved.

"Andrei, how old are you?" She asked, keeping to Russian.

"Nine. You?"

"Thirteen. How did you get the name Nozh?"

"My weapon of choice." He answered, pulling it out of his pocket and flicking out the blade. "I have been told I am pretty good with it, too."

"Why were you out tonight?"

"Looking for a place to spend the night. I got kicked out of my last place by some shop owner."

"Where are your parents?"

"My dad was murdered three years ago with his boss while working on some project for law enforcement. He worked for a big security company. His boss was killed too. After that, my mom wasted away all of the money dad left and got into drugs. I ran away a few weeks ago because I was tired of waiting for her to come to her senses."

Alyona nodded in reply, her mind wandering to what they'd do with him. An idea began to form, one she knew Tobias would agree with.

Three hours later, the front door of the safe house and was thrown open. The sudden sound jolted Alyona out of her light doze. Andrei had fallen asleep beside her, his head on her shoulder. One of the Cult doctors had apparently bound up her cut fist while she was asleep. She glanced over at the door to see Mikhail enter and securely lock the door behind him. He seemed almost frantic and Alyona knew exactly why.

"Any news?" He asked, straining to keep the anxiety out of his voice which was made obvious by the fact that he spoke in Russian even though English was advised when outside of the fortress. Alyona shook her head in reply. His shoulders slumped and he took a seat in the chair next to the couch the two kids laid on.

"What happened?" He asked, sadness creeping into his tone.

Alyona explain everything to him, up until they'd reached the safe house. Mikhail listened without comment. His eyes strayed to Andrei as Alyona described how Tobias had saved the young boy's life.

"You did well my dear." Mikhail said as Alyona finished.

"Sir, what do you plan to do with him?" She asked, glancing at the still sleeping Andrei. Mikhail crossed his arms over his chest and thought.

"Well, we cannot kill him. That is not up for debate. I am hesitant to put him back on the streets, however. What do you think?"

Alyona had known he would eventually ask that; it was just the kind of person he was. He was always open to others' opinion and valued their input.

"I was thinking he could join the Cult and work with me and Tobias." She suggested.

"He is a little old for that Alyona."

"I know, but he could be a runner for us. Me and Tobias are mutants, he is not. He can easily do things we cannot."

Mikhail nodded thoughtfully, letting it sink in before coming to a decision. "It is his choice. If he agrees, then it is your responsibility to teach him. Understood?"

Alyona nodded eagerly, just as the door to the operating room opened and one of the Cult doctors stepped into the room. She was tall and slim with long, chocolate brown hair that was currently pulled up in a bun. She held her cap in her hand, but her mask remained on, making her bright green eyes stick out in contrast.

"We have just finished with him. They are placing him in a room for you. He can be sent back in a week, but should remain in the hospital wing there for a while." She said, sticking to English. Mikhail thanked her and they stood up. Alyona woke up Andrei and he sat up, blinking sleep from his eyes.

"Tobias is out of surgery." She told him, sticking to Russian since he didn't know English as far as she was aware. He hopped up off the couch where he then froze at the sight of Mikhail.

"Andrei, meet Mikhail Ryzhkov, Tobias's father." Alyona introduced them. Mikhail smiled nonthreatening at him.

"Nice to meet you Andrei." He said. Andrei just nodded, unsure of what to do or say. Mikhail turned and led them down the hall that led to the room where Tobias was. He lay on a hospital like bed, his torso, back, and left leg wrapped in bandages. Alyona felt a rush of sadness tighten in her chest. Mikhail stood over his son, his hand on Tobias's forehead.

"I'm so sorry." He said quietly.

Alyona sat at his bedside and looked at Andrei. He looked sad and lost. Alyona knew he blamed himself, even if he barely knew Tobias. Alyona hoped things would work out for them all.

* * *

"Dad, can we talk?" Tobias asked as he walked into his father's office. He'd done so without knocking which would have earned him a good tongue lashing had Mikhail not seen the distressed look on his son's face.

"Of course." He answered as Tobias closed the door. He walked over to the balcony doors and opened them, gesturing for his son to follow. Tobias did so and Mikhail shut the doors behind them. A light coating of snow littered the stone balcony. Tobias went to lean on the balcony, but flinched as it rubbed against his back. Every time Mikhail saw his son, it tore at him. He didn't pretend to understand it all, but what he did get was that because of his mutation, Tobias's shell wasn't truly connected to him save for his plastron and the piece that had touched his shoulders. Now, his shell free back was covered in scars from where broken pieces of his shell had been driven into his flesh. His left leg, the one the vehicle had struck, had healed at a slightly odd angle which forced him to walk with a bit of a limp. The accident had been nearly two months ago and Tobias's wounds were still very raw.

"How is Andrei?" Mikhail asked.

"Fine. Alyona is with him, working on his English."

"I am fairly certain that is not why you are here."

"No." Tobias managed a small smile. "Actually, I wanted to ask you if I….could possibly get some tattoos."

Mikhail raised his eyebrows at this. "May I ask why?"

"Everyone keeps staring at me! It's like they think I'm an invalid or something! I don't want their pity, so I figured 'why not just cover them up with something else to look at?" Tattoos seemed the best fit." Tobias answered. Mikhail sighed and gently placed his hands on his son's shoulders, careful not to touch any of his scars.

"Tobias, wounds like these are something to be proud of. They show how strong you are." He paused at the slightly crestfallen look on his son's face and came to a split second decision. "Alright, give it another year. By then, you should be fully healed. If you still wish to cover up your scars with tattoos, then you have my permission. Sound good?"

Tobias perked up instantly, a grin breaking out over his face. Mikhail couldn't remember the last time he smiled with such happiness.

"Alright, but I don't plan on changing my mind."

"I think I can live with that." Mikhail answered.

* * *

**_Nozh_\- Switchblade**


	9. Chapter 9

_Present (4 months after Leo's disappearance)_

Tobias stood at the portside railing, leaning against it as the ship slowly pulled into the harbor and docked. His duffle bags sat on the deck at his feet. On the trip, he'd through back on the way he'd grown up and wondered how his old family had fared since his….disappearance? Abduction? He wasn't really sure what to call it. His father had told him a million times why he'd taken him that day and Tobias had long ago accepted it. When he found his old family, how would they react?

He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't notice someone was there with him until he felt hands gently land on his shoulders. He relaxed in their grasp, knowing exactly who they belonged to. Alyona laid her chin on his left shoulder, sliding her hands down 'til her arms were wrapped around his midsection.

"How are you doing?" She asked.

"Not sure. I don't even remember this city. I have to keep reminding myself that this is technically my hometown. But I look around and I just don't feel any connection." He gave vent to a troubled sigh. Alyona squeezed him closer in her embrace and planted a kiss on his neck.

"It will come to you. Come on, we need to check in with our employer then we can head to the safe house. Andrei is waiting for us there." She said, kissing his neck once more. Tobias actually smiled as he turned and kissed her cheek.

"Better not keep them waiting." He said as his partner released him. They picked up their duffle bags and headed to the ramp the crew had just set down. Once on the deck, they walked to the car that waited at the landside end of the dock. They tossed their bags into the backseat before Tobias took the wheel and Alyona took the passenger seat. Knowing exactly where to go, Tobias and Alyona rode in silence. Within a few minutes, they stopped outside a building with stained glass windows on the top, one of which had a large hole in it. The partners got out and headed up the steps to the doors. They both popped up their hoods before Tobias knocked. A slot slid open at eye level and Tobias found himself looking at two dark and glowing orbs. Tobias stuck his hand in his pocket, pulling out a piece of paper. He unfolded it and held it up for the guard to see. The slow slid shut and the door was opened. He stuck the paper back in his pocket before they entered, following the guard to the throne room. One look at the guard told Tobias that it was some sort of robot. For the most part, its movements were smooth and human-like. However, he could detect an occasional slight jerk to its movements. He looked to his partner and he was certain she thought the same. The bot stopped at an elevator and they stepped in, doors closing behind them before the car rose, stopping at the top floor. The doors slid open and they stepped into the throne room. The floor was squares of crystalline blue glass. On the edges were clear glass panels that revealed a stony floor beneath with rock spikes rising up. Ahead of them, a set of three large steps led to a platform which held a large throne. All of it appeared to be made of black obsidian or marble. A large glass window covered the wall behind it. On the throne sat their employer, a man dubbed 'the Shredder'. When Tobias had been told the man's name, he didn't bother asking why since he knew he would eventually find out. Now, the large metal claws that the man had over his hands answered Tobias's question. The robot left back the way they'd come. On either side of the steps stood a mutant. On the right was a very slim, death black colored, most likely dog, mutant. He had long, bonelike claws and it looked as if his rib cage and hip bone had somehow grown outside his body. On the left was a maroon colored fish like mutant with metal, robotic legs. If Tobias wasn't so skilled at hiding his true emotions, he might've laughed. Instead, he kept his features calm and composed. Alyona did the same.

****************Line Break to Shredder's POV***********************

Shredder eyed them both for a few seconds, taking in their posture and visible strength and agility, judging their obvious abilities and possible usefulness. Finally, he stood and walked down the steps to where the mercenaries had stopped. When he halted before them, they clamped a fist over their hearts and dipped their heads. Recognizing their Cult's salute, he returned it.

"Remove your hoods so I may remember you later." Shredder said. The mercenaries nodded and slowly did so, moving in complete unison. The one on his left was a female mutant foxlike creature. On his right was…

"Is this some kind of joke?" He growled, one of his blades suddenly at the turtle's throat. The turtle didn't flinch, his storm grey eyes reflecting only a hint of confusion as their gazes met.

"Ne ponimayu." The turtle said. Sensing he spoke the truth, Shredder retracted his blade. Being too proud to apologize, he opted to continue without acknowledging what just happened.

"What are your names?"

"Tobias Ryzhkov and my partner, Alyona Lavrov." The turtle answered, deciding not to voice his confusion any longer.

"Weapons of choice." It was more of a command than a request.

"The ulaks, knife with a serrated edge and brass knuckle hilt, and a compound bow." Tobias said.

"Throwing knives, dirk, and chain whip." Alyona added in.

"Papers?" Shredder asked. In reply, Tobias pulled out the paper he'd used earlier and handed it over. Shredder gave it a cursory glance before folding it back up and slipping it into a pocket of his own.

"You may go. I will send word when I require your services." He said, dismissing them. They nodded and turned to go.

"Tobias," The turtle turned back to face him, "what happened to your shell?"

Tobias smiled for the first time, but it was devoid of any humor.

"Car accident." He replied before he and his partner left.

Shredder watched them leave before turning and heading back to his throne.

"Keep an eye on them." He ordered his mutants, stopping before them. Fishface and Rahzar glanced at each other.

"Did I stutter?" Shredder growled, noting their hesitation.

"No Master. It's just that…do you think that turtle has any connection to the other turtles?" Fishface asked.

"I won't know for certain until you bring me information on them." He answered, his voice dangerously low.

"Yes Master." They bowed and left to follow the two mercenaries.

* * *

_**Ne ponimayu- **_**I don't understand**

**So, I decided to be productive and post three chapters today. Mostly because I have nothing better to do...Anyways, so we are now back in the present, even if it's not quite with the other turtles yet. Remember, Leo had been with the Outcasts for 7 months at the end of A Brother Lost. So, this is back in New York, four months into that 7 month period. I won't be posting much next week because of exams for the first semester. So, please read and review because I would SERIOUSLY love some feedback, good or bad. I know people are reading this from the traffic graph, but I would love to know what the readers are thinking. I'm only one or two chapters ahead of this one at the moment.**


	10. Chapter 10

Raph sat in his room, looking at the picture of Jezra that he always carried with him. He wished she was with him. The last four months had been hell after Leo disappeared and he missed Jezra. He couldn't tell his brothers how he was feeling. They needed someone to rely on and, being second in command, that was him. It didn't feel right taking over Leo's role like this. He felt like he wasn't up to it, wasn't the right person for it. He'd been leader once and things hadn't gone so well. The only person he felt he could tell all that to was Jezra. He barely felt his T-phone vibrate on his bed. He reached for it halfheartedly and opened the text.

**10 min. U know where**

**-J**

He felt his spirits lift as he realized who it was from. He jumped up, his heart racing with sudden joy and excitement. He grabbed his Sais, shoved them into his belt, put away the picture and raced out of his room. As expected, the lair was empty. Since Leo's disappearance, not even Mikey had the motivation to do much. Raph continued on out of the lair, headed for their meeting place.

*********************Line Break*********************

Splinter smiled in the Dojo as he heard the movements of Raph. He could practically feel the happiness radiating from him. Immediately, he knew the cause and felt his own spirits lift. It had been a long time since the Mikkelsons had left and they'd had no word from them. Now, another weight was lifted from his shoulders. His family desperately needed a distraction and Raph was at the top of that waiting list.

*********************Line Break**********************

Raph kept to the sewers as he made his way to the old park. Since Jezra had left on her latest case, he'd gone to their spot as much as he could. Before she left, he'd asked her why the park was always abandoned. She'd told him that her father had bought the park and passed it down to her.

When he reached the manhole closest to the park, he slid the cover aside and climbed out. He carefully replaced it before taking off for the park. He vaulted the fence like he always did and headed for the willows circling the large pond. He brushed branches aside and stepped through. When he caught sight of the figure out on the rock, he didn't hesitate to fire across the rickety bridge. She backed up in turn so he could join her. As soon as he was up on the rock, he pulled her close to him and she hopped up to wrap her legs around his waist. He held her there by her thighs as she cupped his face in her hands and smashed her lips to his in a deeply passionate kiss. God, how he'd missed her. She smelled the same way she had when they'd said good-bye almost a year ago; motor oil, metal shavings, and a hint of cinnamon. Most people might not find that blend appealing, but he couldn't seem to get enough of it. His mind was filled with things he wanted to tell her, but he couldn't stand the idea of breaking away from her lips. Eventually, they had to come up for air.

"Te iubesc, Tip Dur." She gasped as Raph lowered himself to sit in the bowl of the rock with her sitting on his lap. She slid off him and sat next to him, resting her head on his chest.

"I love you too. You have no idea how much I've missed you." He said, kissing the top of her head and getting a sniff of her slightly faded shampoo. Jezra laughed.

"Not as much as I've missed you." She answered. She then proceeded to tell him everything about the case she'd just gotten back from. He felt his blood chill and found himself holding her closer to him as she told him about the demonic deaths of the victims, how the killer'd had no preference for a certain type of victim, how he'd crossed racial, gender, and social lines for his victims. Now he understood why she'd been gone so long; they'd had almost nothing to go on. She told him how they'd been working with the FBI and the local police. When they'd finally found out who the killer was, it had only been because Riley had been taken. She described the rescue, how Riley had already been hurt by the killer, that the killer had been killed, how they'd rushed Riley to the hospital and spent a restless night awaiting news of his condition and surgery. He'd spent weeks in the hospital, recovering slowly. He'd been released a few days ago and they'd just gotten home that day. When she was done, Raph was stunned. He could feel her mixture of rage and sadness that her 'baby' brother had been injured.

"How's he doin'?"

"Better. The stitched are gone, but he has to take things easy. Not his strong suit, but we're all keeping an eye on him. He's supposed to take some medicine for the pain, but he doesn't like it."

"Well, you definitely have top spot for worst past few months."

"What about you?"

Raph took a deep breath before telling her about Leo going missing and their failed searches for him. He then told her all his misgivings about being leader.

"After the last time, I just don't feel like I'm the right person for it."

Jezra tilted her head up and kissed his jawline. "You'll get used to it. Now that we're back, we'll be right there to help you."

"I'll be glad of the help." He smiled and leaned down to kiss her lips. Jezra moved onto his lap, never breaking the kiss. She started to deepen the kiss and Raph realized where they were headed. He gently pushed her back. She sat up, pushing back her hair which had fallen over her shoulder.

"Something wrong?" she asked. Raph shook his head.

"No, I just feel like we should take things a little slow. We've both had a stressful few months. I'd feel like I'm taking advantage of you."

Jezra sighed and nodded, accepting, but not liking, it.

"Alright then, Tip Dur." With that, she went to get up. She was halted by Raph's hands on her lower back, his arms around her hips.

"Hold up. I said we should slow down, not stop the whole train."

"Oh, so we're a train now?"

Raph shrugged. "First thing that popped into my head."

Jezra laughed and leaned down once more to lock lips in a passionate kiss, her hair once again falling over her shoulder. It tickled his face before he moved it away and wrapped his fingers in it. He could smell her shampoo mixing with her normal smells again. It was all he could do not to moan in pleasure as Jezra laid down on top of him. Holding her tightly against him, he rolled over so they lay side by side and facing each other. He suddenly couldn't believe how he'd managed to go for so long without her.

* * *

**Te iubesc, Tip Dur- I love you, Tough Guy**

**Tip Dur- Tough Guy (That's Jezra's nickname for Raph for those of you who don't know)**


	11. Chapter 11

Tobias and Alyona entered the apartment with their duffle bags. He was still confused about Shredder's outburst. He knew that there were at least four other mutant turtles out there; his brothers. So, his employer and the brothers he didn't remember were enemies. He wasn't entirely sure how he felt about that.

The partners walked into the living room after dead bolting the apartment door. They tossed their bags onto the floor and Alyona flopped onto the couch.

"We were followed." She said.

"I noticed." Tobias replied, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms.

"Who followed you? Those neuklyuzhiy mutants outside?" A familiar voice asked. Tobias smiled as Andrei walked in from the hallway that led to the bedrooms. Tobias hadn't seen him in months. Since he'd saved the younger boy's life three years ago, the two had become as close as brothers. They clasped hands and drew each other into a hug, patting the other's back.

"It's good to see you, Andrei." Tobias said as they released each other.

"You too, Tobias. And you as well, Alyona." He answered, grinning at the two older mutants. Alyona smiled and stood up to hug him.

"Same, Andrei. And yes, those neuklyuzhiy mutants outside. They work for our employer. Apparently, he does not trust us. I do not blame him, but the least he could have done is send someone who does not lumber around like a blind bear." She told him as she sat down on the couch with Tobias who had moved there from the wall. Andrei pulled up a chair and the three began talking; Alyona and Tobias filling Andrei in on recent happenings in the Cult while he told them as much as he could about their employer and those he worked with. To keep it private from their possible eavesdroppers, they kept to Russian. After all, it was a safe bet that the two mutants didn't know any Russian.

****************LINE BREAK*****************

Fishface and Rahzar watched the mercs enter the apartment. They moved to the alley and over to the window. They could hear the mercenaries and another person talking inside. They both cringed when the mutants and the new person mentioned being followed by them. Then, the language they spoke changed and the eavesdroppers no longer knew what was being said.

"Bah! This is pointless." Rahzar growled in frustration. "We did as asked. I say we go back."

Fishface nodded in agreement, for once, and they began to make their way back to the Shredder's citadel.

***************LINE BREAK**************

Tobias entered his room, tossing his two bags at the base of his bed. He lay down without bothering to undress. He was too exhausted. The second his head hit the bed, he was out cold. Tobias would've loved to sink into a dreamless sleep, but his subconscious had other plans. Within minutes of his head hitting the pillow, the dream began. Actually, memory might be a better word for it. He found himself in some sort of old subway station and he knew he'd been there before. He was once again a toddler, wearing his brown mask as it was meant to be worn. He lay on his back on the concrete floor, head hanging over the back of a….bench? A TV was flickering before him and he found another mutant splayed out on a bean bag. He was the same age as dream Tobias, with lighter green skin, light blue eyes and an orange mask. Instantly, Tobias knew his name; Michelangelo. Or Mikey, as they'd always called him.

"Think we'll ever get to see top side?" Mikey asked in a deeply serious tone Tobias knew was not normal for him.

"Yeah, I think so. Why you askin'?" he answered, but it was as if they'd already had this conversation. Hence it being more like a memory.

Mikey shrugged in reply. "Just somethin' I been thinkin' about. If we do go topside one day, you gonna stick by me. Right Mozzy?"

"You bet Mikey." He answered, reaching out a fist to him. Mikey grinned and bumped it with his own, ending the 'memory' and sending Tobias back into a dreamless sleep.

*****************LINE BREAK AGAIN**************

Mikey snapped awake from his weird dream. Weird because it had been so normal compared to all his other dreams, even if they had 'normaled out' since Leo's disappearance. Added to that fact, he was certain the other turtle had been, and still was, very real. But how was that possible? There were only four mutant turtles, five if you counted Slash. The one from his dream hadn't been any of them. What was his name? Mozzy? He remembered once having an imaginary friend named that and how it had been another mutant turtle. Which meant…he wasn't actually sure, but things made a bit more sense. With that, he smiled and turned over to fall asleep once more.

* * *

**Neuklyuzhiy- Clumsy**

**Sorry for the short chapter guys. I've been busy all last week and most of this week so I haven't been able to write much. I'll try to get some done soon, but no promises.**


	12. Chapter 12

Jezra awoke in her bed, the sun streaming into her workshop/room through her skylights. Her bed was basically an alcove chiseled out of the concrete wall with a mattress tightly placed inside. She rolled out of bed, her bare feet landing on the ice cold floor. She stood up, allowing the cold morning air to fully wake her. She was only dressed in a pair of old gym shorts and a sports bra, revealing the jaguar tattoo over her heart and a few scattered scars on her arms and chest. Her room wasn't too big, just large enough for her truck, work area, case board and filing cabinets of cases, solved and unsolved.

Jezra picked up her black hoodie from the back of her desk chair, slipping it on and zipping it up to the middle of her bra. Stuffing her hands into its pockets, she walked out into the main living area of their home.

It was at least twice the size of her room; calling it a living room would've been a bit of an understatement. There was a large, completely empty 'arena' in the middle where they trained. Off to the side of that was the TV with an old couch set up in front of it. In the corner closest to Jezra's room, opposite the TV, was the kitchen. Scattered about the living area were sports equipment (mostly Riley's and Torrak's), some books (mostly hers and Alec's), and a mixture of Great Horned Owl and Peregrine Falcon feathers and Wolf and Jaguar fur. Claw and talon marks were everywhere; the walls, floors and furniture. There were three doors randomly placed along the walls, each leading to one of her brothers' rooms.

The TV was on and she made her way over, knowing exactly who would be in front of it. She leaned over the back of the couch and laid her hand gently on the person's uninjured shoulder. Riley looked up at her and smiled.

"Did it wake you up again?" She asked. Riley nodded, his hand moving to his shoulder. "Do you want your pills?"

Riley instantly shook his head in reply. "No. I don't like what they do to me. They make me feel….slow. 'Sides, it's not that bad."

"You sure?" She asked, her brows creasing in concern.

"Definitely. But food would be pretty awesome right now."

Jezra smiled and leaned over to kiss the top of his head.

"Sure thing, Little Man." She said, tousling his hair before heading over to the kitchen. Riley stood up and followed her, turning on a light since the main living area had no windows. With the fresh lighting, Jezra could see that her little brother was only dressed in a pair of sweats. She could also see the jagged, puckered scar that went diagonally across his chest, starting at his right shoulder. On his chest, over his heart, was the tattoo of a Great Horned Owl head.

"Anything specific you want?" Jezra asked as she started a pot of coffee.

"Scrambled eggs sound good. Anything else works too." He answered, getting out a frying pan. Jezra smiled and opened the fridge, pulling out the fresh carton of eggs that Torrak had bought the night before since their stores had been empty.

"So, you see Raph last night?" He asked as Jezra started making breakfast.

"Yeah, he's coming over later with his brothers. We're hoping it'll cheer 'em up a little." She answered.

"Why?" Asked Torrak as he suddenly walked up with Alec, both awoken by the smell of coffee and food.

"Leo went missing four months ago. Raph said everyone's been kind of depressed since then." Jezra answered, glancing up from the stove. Torrak was wearing a pair of basketball shorts and had pulled on a t-shirt. Alec was wearing a pair of sweats and a baggy t-shirt. Just like Jezra and Riley, they were both barefoot.

With no idea what to say, Torrak and Alec sat down at the kitchen table. Riley joined them, cringing slightly as his movements put stress on his scar.

Soon, Jezra finished her cooking and set down a skillet full of steaming scrambled eggs, a plate of bacon and cups of coffee for each of them.

"So, when are they supposed to come?" Alec asked as they all dug in. Jezra glanced over at the clock on the stove before answering.

"They should be here soon."

As if to confirm her statement, the buzzer for their door went off. Jezra stood and headed for the front of the warehouse. The original, massive doors had been welded together by her father when he'd made the place into more of a house-like setting. Beside them was a more typical metal door. She opened this one and stepped aside so their four visitors could come in quickly. Donnie and Mikey glanced around curiously. Of them all, Raph was the only one who'd been there before.

"You guys are just in time for breakfast." She said, closing the door and leading them over to the kitchen and its table where her brothers had all stood to greet their visitors.

"Thank you, Jezra. Would you happen to have any tea?" Splinter asked.

"Sure thing. You don't really mind what kind, right?" She asked, opening up a cupboard and taking out a container of tea. Splinter shook his head in reply and Jezra began making him a pot. Alec and Torrak pulled up more chairs for their guests. Riley went to help, but stopped as his movements pulled at his scar once more. The four mutants sat down and Mikey immediately stuffed some bacon in his mouth. He'd barely swallowed before he stuffed more in and started putting some eggs on a plate. Raph smiled faintly. He hadn't seen Mikey eat like that since Leo disappeared.

"It has been a long time. I hope you all have fared well since the last time we met." Splinter said, looking pointedly at Riley's scar.

"Depends on your definition of 'well'. We're alive, which is more than I can say about the other guy." Torrak answered. Unconsciously, Riley and Alec shot a glance at their sister who was looking intently at the boiling kettle. Raph suddenly knew who had killed their serial killer, something Jezra had left out the night before.

"He got what was coming to him." Jezra said, her voice hollow as if she'd repeated this so much that it held no more true meaning for her.

"Jezra, may I speak with you in private?" Splinter asked as Jezra poured him his cup of tea.

"Uh, sure." Jezra answered, a little uncertain.

"Raphael, please come with us." Splinter said as he rose from his seat. Raph nodded and stood, following his Sensei and his girlfriend as they walked into Jezra's room. Being the last one in, he shut the door before joining them at Jezra's worktable. He sat beside her, facing Splinter.

"Now then, would you mind please walking me through it?" Splinter asked.

"There's not much to tell." Jezra said, shrugging. "We tracked down the killer using Riley's clues and notes. That's why he'd been taken; he'd figured out who the killer was. So, when we entered the home, we split up. Alec took upstairs with a few detectives, Torrak took the main floor with some more and I got the basement. Me and a few others went down, but it was empty. We still searched for any sign of Riley or the killer. Which is how I found the hidden door. I didn't tell the others, just went down the new stairs. Riley was more important than protocol. One of the uniforms called after me to stop and wait, but I ignored him. I came to the bottom and went through another door. Riley was on the ground, bleeding out and the killer was just standing there with the bloody knife." She paused, almost as if she was unsure how to go on. Splinter waited patiently for her to continue.

"He raised the knife and I wasn't sure who he was going for; me or Riley. Either way, I didn't give him the chance. I fired twice at his chest and he dropped. Then the uniforms came down the steps and we got Riley out of there." She finished. Raph felt like she was leaving something out. Looking at Splinter, he saw that same feeling mirrored in his Sensei's eyes.

"And you are sure it is not affecting you?" Splinter asked. Jezra hesitated then shrugged her shoulders uncertainly.

"I don't think it is."

"Very well then. If you feel otherwise, I am always here to talk to. As is Raphael and your own brothers." Splinter said, leaning forward to take her hands in his. "Just know that you did what had to be done. No one can deny that.

Jezra smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Master Splinter."

He smiled at her and stood up.

"I shall see you two in a few minutes. I believe it is time I told your brothers about the past few months, Jezra." He said, grabbing his tea from the worktable and heading back into the main living area. As soon as the door closed behind him, Jezra and Raph turned to face each other.

"You sure everything's alright?" He asked. Jezra smiled, taking his hands in hers and intertwining their fingers. She squeezed them in comforting confirmation and leaned forward to rest her forehead against his.

"Yes, Tip Dur. I'm sure, but your concern is noted and appreciated." She said, kissing him. He grinned, kissing her back.

"Good to know." He said, gently pulling her closer to him. She smiled as they released each other from the kiss so she could move onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his went around her hips, hands on her lower back. They locked lips once more, trying to drink in as much of each other as they could. They knew Splinter wouldn't take too long to fill Jezra's brothers in. They stopped at a knock on Jezra's door and stood up, walking out to join the others at the table, a little reluctantly. Donnie, who'd knocked, took his seat next to Alec once again.

"So, now that everyone's caught up, what's our next move?" Riley asked.

"Help search for Leo?" Torrak suggested.

Raph shook his head. "No. As much as I hate to admit it, it's pointless now. We've searched the whole city and he's nowhere. Wherever he is, it's not New York. Maybe something will come up someday, but until then the search is off."

Everyone nodded solemnly, seeing the logic in this statement, even if they didn't like it.

"Well, we're gonna try to get back into the swing of things. If you guys need us, you know where to look." Torrak said. Everyone stood, the Mikkelsons hugging the Hamatos in goodbyes, shaking hands in Splinter's case, before Jezra walked them out.

"I'll be by later." Jezra told Raph, the last to leave, before kissing him.

"I'll be waiting." He told her, following his family out.


	13. Chapter 13

Tobias swung his good leg up in a kick at the punching bag, causing it to swing slowly on its hook. His left leg, the one hurt in the accident, held up as all his weight was shifted suddenly onto it. He recalled those first few months of his return to training and how his leg would collapse traitorously beneath him. It'd taken him what seemed like a lifetime to be fully operational. There'd been plenty of times where he'd become so overcome with rage at his crippled state that he had pushed his wounded body past its limits, often making things worse. He imagined it had taken his father every bit of his willpower not to beat some sense into him. Alyona had even taken to following him around more often to keep him from doing himself anymore damage, whether he meant to or not. This happened to be how they eventually became more than just partners. This development was actually pretty common among male-female partners.

Tobias was dragged out of his thoughts by the sound of the door to the training room opening. It was faint in comparison to the loud thud of his blows against the bag, but he had been trained to hear even the slightest disturbances. He kept up his practicing, recognizing the sound of bare feet on the concrete floor as human. Andrei walked over to the support column just off to Tobias's side and watched him silently. Tobias was covered in sweat. He'd been at this since he woke up a few hours prior-he'd always been an early riser-and had come down into the basement training room to try and clear his head. He had so many thoughts buzzing around his head, it was impossible to discern one from another.

"What's on your mind, brat?" Andrei asked after a few moments. Tobias gave the bag one final blow before steadying it with both hands. He began to unwrap the sports tape, heading for the bench on the wall. He sat down and Andrei moved to join him.

"I had this weird dream last night, but it felt so real, I think it might've been a memory."

"Mikhail said that you would start to remember your past when you came here. Did not think it would happen so fast." Andrei answered.

"I don't think that is what you came down here for." Tobias said.

"No, it's not." Andrei smiled, slightly grim. "Shredder has got a job for you two. He sent a messenger here a few minutes ago. He wants you at his citadel within the next hour, but I get the feeling he wants you there sooner."

"Typical. Is Alyona already up?" Tobias asked.

"Yes. She made breakfast." Andrei answered.

"Then we best not keep her waiting." Tobias said. They both stood and walked up to the main floor. The smell of frying bacon reached them, making both their stomachs growl. They entered the living room, seeing Alyona at the stove, with her back to them, over the counted. There was no real wall separating the kitchen from the living room, just a counter. Tobias moved in behind his partner and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, just as she'd done to him the night before.

"Utro Krasivyy." He murmured into her ear before kissing her as she turned her head towards him.

"Utro. Andrei says that we have a job." She told him.

"I know, but it can wait until after breakfast." Tobias said, picking up a slice of bacon and sticking it in his mouth. Alyona smiled as he released her, moving to pour himself a cup of coffee.

"Will you be coming with us Andrei?" Tobias asked.

"I would not be a very good Runner if I didn't." The young boy answered.

"Well, we better hurry." Alyona pointed out as she finished with the bacon and set it before them

Heeding Alyona's words, they entered Shredder's throne room within ten minutes of being called on. Tobias led the way towards the throne that held the form of their employer. Again, those two mutants stood at the foot of the stairs to either side. Tobias and Alyona had their hoods up as usual while Andrei wore a light brown watch cap, slightly pushed back, over his dirty blonde hair. They stopped a few feet from the stairs and offered the Cult salute, keeping their heads bowed for barely a heartbeat. They stood straight as Shredder rose from his throne and descended to stand before them. He looked them over, his gaze lingering on Andrei who he had not previously met.

"This boy is your Runner?"

"Da." Tobias answered. Shredder detected a note of defense and protectiveness in the mutant's voice. He suppressed a smile behind the visor of his helmet. So they were close, possibly related. He filed that piece of info away; it might come in handy later.

"I have a job for you as somewhat of a test." He said. The three remained silent since his obvious statement seemed to require no response. "There is a gang fighting with the Purple Dragons. The Dragons are technically employed by me. I get a cut of all their profits. However, their….acquiring of funds and such has been hampered by the fighting.

"Which means less for you." Tobias said. Shredder nodded.

"I want you to take out their head and anyone who gets in your way. Sabotage whatever you can to make them less effective in the future."

The three mutants nodded.

"Rahzar and Fishface will accompany you, but they are under strict orders not to interfere with your kills."

The two mutants stepped forward. Tobias looked them up and down. The dog mutant, Rahzar, would be able to sneak around easily. But the other one, with his robotic legs, would make too much noise.

Tobias decided this almost instantly. He shook his head at Shredder and saw a brief flicker of anger cross those cold, emotionless eyes.

"Rahzar can, but the other one will make too much noise." He said. Shredder nodded, seeing the logic.

"Very well, but he will still go with you. When your first task is done, he may be useful."

Tobias nodded in agreement; that could work.

"Where are the targets?" Alyona asked, finally placing herself in the conversation.

"Their front is a bookstore. One of my footbots will give you the address. I want this done as quickly and as quietly as possible."

"Understood." Tobias said. The three gave him the salute before turning and walking out, Rahzar and Fishface following. Before they left the building, one of the footbots gave Tobias a slip of paper. He read it before handing it back to the bot who then burned it. Once outside, they headed for the rooftops as it was the fastest way to get there and remain unseen. Tobias led the way, jumping alleys and other gaps. He was surprised to find that the other mutants managed to keep up. Maybe they would come in handy after all. As predicted, it didn't take them very long to reach the bookstore. They all crouched on the rooftop of the building next door. The lights were off in the front, but there was definitely some activity inside.

"We'll wait until nightfall. That is when there will be the most activity." Tobias said. Alyona and Andrei nodded, but the other mutants didn't look too happy.

"And do what while we wait?" Fishface asked, more than a little angrily. This wasn't someone he felt he had to take orders from.

"Anything as long as it is quiet and you draw no attention. If you cannot handle it, you are welcome to go back." Andrei replied derogatorily. Fishface glared at him and Rahzar growled.

"I'd watch your tone, boy. I could easily take you out without drawing any attention. That would entertain me." Rahzar snarled, his face suddenly inches from the young boy's. But Andrei stood his ground, glaring straight back at the mutant. He'd spent the last three years of his life surrounded by highly skilled killers and before that had been on the streets of Russia; this was the least terrifying threat he'd faced.

Tobias stepped in, shoving Rahzar roughly away from Andrei.

"Don't you dare, ever, threaten my little brother again. Next time you do, I swear you will regret it. That is, if you are still living." Tobias growled. Rahzar gave them a final snarl before backing off to the other side of the rooftop with Fishface. They had been told that the mercenaries were not to be taken lightly. And when they made threats, they were never false.

* * *

_**Brat-**_**Brother**

_**Utro Krasivyy-**_**Morning Beautiful**

_**Utro-**_**Morning**

**Da-Yes**


	14. Chapter 14

Raph sat on the bench circling the TV area. Mikey lay spread-eagled on a bean bag chair, watching some weird cartoon. Honestly, Raph gladly took this over the sulking that his little brother had taken to doing in his room since Leo's disappearance. Donnie had decided to work on the Shellrazer when they'd gotten back and the sound of it echoed through the lair. Raph checked his T-phone for the fifth time since they'd left Jezra's place three hours ago. No texts or calls. He sighed, setting it down again. He was getting impatient waiting for her to come over. Granted, she had stuff to do first, but he would've thought she'd be done by now. Mikey glanced up at his older brother's sigh, but didn't comment. So they were completely back yet. He wished they were. He missed bantering with Mikey almost as much as he missed Leo.

They both glanced towards the subway entrance when Donnie's noise suddenly stopped. Raph stood and headed over, Mikey following. When they reached the turnstiles and the Shellrazer came into view, they saw why Donnie had stopped.

Jezra was leaning against the Shellrazer, arms crossed, in a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt and her jean jacket. Her double bladed mithrodins were in their usual crisscrossing sheaths on her back. She smiled and waved at them.

"Sorry I took so long. Torrak sent me on a shopping trip to restock the kitchen." She said as Mikey and Raph walked over.

"Got anything for us?" Mikey asked hopefully, noticing the grocery bag that hung from her arm. Jezra smiled and opened the bag, taking out three cartons of ice cream; moose tracks, cookie dough and mint chocolate chip. Mikey's eyes lit up.

"I didn't bring any spoons though." She said.

"I'll get some!" Mikey said eagerly, taking off into the lair. The three of them laughed as they watched him go.

"You know, that's the best I've seen him in months. That why you brought the ice cream?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah. Also, I seriously needed some moose tracks." Jezra said, grinning. Donnie laughed at her and Raph smiled, shaking his head.

"So, movie?" Jezra asked.

"Sure. Donnie?" Raph looked at his brother who shrugged.

"Why not." He said, setting down his stuff and walking with them back into the lair. Mikey joined them with spoons, a bag of marshmallows, four things of sprinkles, caramel topping and chocolate syrup. They spread out in the TV area; Mikey back to his bean chair, Donnie taking one beside him while Jezra and Raph took the bench, Jezra setting her weapons aside before leaning against him with her head on his chest and his arms around her shoulders. Mikey had popped in _Guardians of the Galaxy _before taking the mint chocolate chip ice cream and covered it with the topping he'd brought. Donnie took the cookie dough, his favorite as Jezra had known, and stuck in his spoon to take out a good size chunk. Jezra opened the moose tracks and dug in. Raph smiled as he took his own spoonful.

"Thanks." He said quietly into her ear. Jezra smiled up at him and gave him a kiss, her lips still cold from the ice cream. He closed his eyes as their lips locked.

"Anytime." Jezra answered as they settled back to watch the movie.

**************LINE BREAK***************

Raph picked up his T-phone and checked the time. It was almost eight. They'd watched several movies since that morning, including both Smurf movies and all three Iron Man movies. They'd just finished the first Hunger Games. The three empty cartons of ice cream were piled on the ground. Mikey had fallen asleep and so had Donnie. Raph himself had caught a couple hours during the Smurf movies. Jezra still had her head on his chest and his arms till draped around her shoulders. He could tell by how limp she was that she had fallen asleep. He kissed the top of her head and she snuggled closer to him, drawing her knees up. Raph smiled at her. He had to wake her up, but he didn't really want to. He enjoyed being close to her like this and not being interrupted. Reluctantly, he gently shook her awake. She blinked and stretched a little, turning to face him.

"What's up?" She asked through a yawn.

"Time for patrol. You comin'?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just gotta text Torrak 'n' let 'im know." She replied, taking out her cell and doing just that. She slipped it back into her pocket and they stood up, Jezra slipping her weapons onto her back.

"What about them?" She asked, nodding towards the sleeping forms of his brothers.

Raph shook his head. "Let 'em rest. They need it."

Jezra nodded in acceptance and they walked out of the lair, headed for the surface. Once there, they moved to the rooftops and began to patrol, talking about…..well, just about everything. They had a lot to catch up on and their previous moments together just hadn't been long enough.

The night was pretty quiet, the two only having to stop a few Purple Dragons from mugging a young couple. They stopped at Murakami's for some Pizagioza, which, surprisingly, Raph had yet to make his girlfriend try. She was instantly taken by the small creations as Raph knew she would. What sane person wouldn't?

Taking a few to go, they headed back to the rooftops. They hadn't gone too far when Raph froze. Jezra halted next to him, straining her jaguar senses. Unfortunately, the only one that chose to cooperate was her nose.

"What's up?" She asked, rubbing her nose in irritation. New York City didn't really have the greatest collection of smells, but that fish smell was worse than usual, even for this part of the city.

"I think I see some people over on that roof." He answered, pointing across the street to a building beside a book store. Jezra nodded.

"Yeah, I see 'em. Can't really make out any details. You wanna get closer?" She answered.

"No, not yet. Not 'til I see a reason to."

"So, we wait?"

"Yep."

"Good thing we got food." Jezra said, opening the takeout bag.

"Don't eat 'em all!" He laughed, snatching it away from her as she stuffed two in her mouth. "Sheesh, you're worse than Mikey."

Jezra laughed, moving closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck as she swallowed.

"Aw, that's why you love me so much." She teased, kissing him. He pushed her back, a mock thoughtful expression on his face.

"You know what? I don't think it is."

Jezra raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking it had more to do with your eyes."

"My eyes?" She asked, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"Yeah, your eyes." He smiled and pulled her closer. "They're bright like….fresh water. They're just so beautiful that I'll look into them and feel like I could get lost in them forever."

"Well aren't you quite the romantic, Tip Dur." Jezra smiled sweetly. He shrugged nonchalantly in reply.

"Eh, I try." He grinned as she leaned in for another kiss. They were interrupted a few minutes later by the sound of something being smashed across the street. They both looked, seeing movement inside the bookstore.

"Well, there's our cue." Jezra sighed, a little annoyed. Raph smiled at her and planted another kiss on her lips.

"We can always pick this up later." He suggested.

"Alright. Better hurry before things get out of hand." Jezra said. They both flinched as something crashed through the front window display and smashed into the pavement. Raph raised an eyebrow.

"Looks like it already has." He said, making his way down to street level and over to the bookstore with Jezra, looking out for anything else that decided to come flying out.

"Ready?" Raph asked, stopping behind a car parked in front of the store.

"Yep." Jezra answered, a hand resting on the top blade of her mithrodins sticking above her left shoulder. "On three?"

Raph nodded. "One…"

"Two…"

"Three." They said together, moving from the car and jumping through the already broken window.

The scene that greeted them was absolute chaos. Rahzar was tearing up a crate full of….drugs? Fishface was smashing his robotic feet into what looked like a safe built into the wall. The bookcase that had rested before it now lay shattered on the floor. The other three Raph had never seen before. The two wearing hoods were obviously mutants with one's green reptilian arms covered in tattoos and the other's tail swishing through the air. The third member was a young boy, no older than thirteen, with a light brown watch cap pushed back over his dirty blonde hair so that his bangs hung down over his bright blue eyes. The fox mutant, who appeared to be female, was watching Fishface with obvious contempt. The boy was stuffing valuables into a sack. The last one was glaring at Rahzar. Raph couldn't figure out what kind of mutant he was. Obviously some sort of reptile. There was tension in the air and eh could tell that these two groups really didn't like each other. He took this all in within seconds of entering. The reptile mutant turned to face him, drawing two crescent shaped black blades Raph had never seen before. He said something in another language Raph didn't recognize and his two companions nodded. The boy moved over to Fishface, who had still not managed to open the safe, and none too gently pushed him aside so he could take over. He pressed his ear to the safe, plugged a finger in the other, closed his eyes and proceeded to crack the safe. Fishface glared at him, but made no threatening movements towards him. Raph could've sworn his eyes darted to the reptile mutant. He didn't get a chance to contemplate that because suddenly the reptile mutant was on him and he barely had time to block the first few blows. Jezra was locked in combat with the female mutant.

Raph hoped she'd be fine, but he was too distracted with his own fight. For whatever reason, Rahzar and Fishface didn't join the fights. Rahzar kept destroying stuff and Fishface remained by the boy who continued to crack the safe.

Raph parried a swipe from the other mutant with his sai. He kept switching hands with each attack, but Raph could tell that his strikes with his left hand were slightly stronger and more precise. So, Raph tried to stay on his right so that if the other mutant wanted a good strong strike he'd have to turn, exposing gaps in his guard as he did so. Raph lost track of time as they fought. Suddenly, the other mutant backed off, retreating with his companions out the back. He stopped in the doorway and turned to face them.

"You fight well, brat. If we are lucky, we will run into each other again. Until then…"He turned and vanished after the others. It was then Raph realized why they'd left. The safe the boy had been working on was opened and had been cleaned out.

He sighed. "Well, that just happened."

"Who the heck were those three?" Jezra asked.

"I have no idea." He answered.

* * *

_**Tip Dur-**_**Tough Guy (Which most of you should know by now)**

**_Brat-_Brother**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm so sorry guys that it's taken me this long to post a chapter and even more sorry that it's not that long. I've been swamped lately with school and my sister came home last week so I ignored my writing in order to spend as much time as possible with her (She goes to college in Indiana and won't be coming home this summer). Anyways, I'm sorry it's taken so long and I will try to post more regularly. Hope ya'll enjoy!**

* * *

As soon as night fell, Tobias led Andrei and Alyona down to street level and to be back door. Rahzar and Fishface followed, but were ignored by the three mercenaries. Tobias carefully tested the door. Finding it locked, he quickly picked it and drew his ulaks. Alyona had out two of her throwing knives and Andrei held his switchblade. Tobias relaxed himself, taking a few deep breaths before slipping in. The back room held six members of the gang, three of which were obviously the heads, busily checking over a fresh haul of guns

They didn't get the chance to use any of them.

As soon as they entered, the mercenaries were upon them. Two went down with throwing knives buried in their windpipes. Before the others could react, Tobias was among them, slashing throats. One desperately reached for a gun, but a throwing knifes transfixed his hand. A second buried itself in his throat before he could voice his pain. The mercenaries looked around in cold satisfaction at the carnage surrounding them. Andrei let the other mutants in as Alyona and Tobias wiped the blood off their weapons. As soon as they were done, they began on their second task. Andrei grabbed a sack and began filling it with valuables for their employer. This hadn't been ordered, but they felt it had been an unspoken demand. After destroying the guns, Alyona and Tobias walked out into the front shop in time to see Rahzar throw an empty cash register through the window.

"Are you trying to get us caught?" Tobias snapped angrily at him. Rahzar snorted disdainfully in reply.

"I don't take orders from you, mercenary." He growled, tearing into a crate of concealed drugs. Before Tobias could say anything back, two figures jumped in through the broken window, weapons drawn. One was a tall teenage girl with bright blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. The other was….a mutant turtle.

Tobias had expected to feel something when he met his brothers. But when he looked at his older brother, recalling how he'd been found to be the youngest of the five, he felt nothing. No guilt. No shock. No joy. Just…nothing. Even his anger at Rahzar disappeared. It was as if all emotions had just frozen. He shrugged it off; he had more important things to worry about.

"Switchblade, take the safe. Chain, you're with me." He ordered, keeping to Russian and using their code names. Andrei nodded and went over to the safe, shoving Fishface aside to take over. Alyona drew her chain whip, obviously picking up on Tobias's unspoken command not to kill. They charged the newcomers, Tobias taking on his unknowing brother. As their blades clashed, Tobias's emotions reemerged.

They were not what he'd been expecting. He felt suddenly guilty and ashamed of the way he'd grown up, how he'd been trained to kill. He'd always felt proud of his role in life and the skills he'd acquired, but that pride faded as he faced his brother. He was glad when Andrei opened the safe and emptied it. He just wanted to get away from his brother, from this sudden shame.

The others left first, Tobias following. He stopped in the doorway with an overwhelming urge suddenly to say something.

"You fight well, brat. If we are lucky, we will run into each other again. Until then…" He turned and took off after his companions, wondering idly if either of the two behind him had understood that one, key word he'd dropped in a half-hearted attempt to reveal his true identity. He shook off the notion. It was doubtful. He cursed himself for thinking it could be that easy, that his problems could be solved by one word. He wasn't like them, not now and probably not ever. Even if his old family did find out who he was, he doubted they would accept him.

What sane person would accept a killer into their family?

* * *

_**Brat-**_**Brother**


	16. Chapter 16

As soon as the five left, Raph and Jezra searched the place to discern the damage. It was Jezra who went into the backroom and found the bodies of the gang members, her jaguar nose picking up on the metallic scent of fresh blood.

"We'd better go; there's nothing we can do." Raph told her quietly as he took in the massacre. They may've been gangsters, but they were still human beings. He could feel his stomach churning at the sight.

"I'll call a friend in homicide; let her know we've got some fresh bodies for her." Jezra replied, taking out her phone and doing just that. When she finished, she slipped it back into her pocket and followed Raph back to the lair.

Splinter was waiting for them as they walked in. Mikey and Donnie had apparently gone to their rooms.

"How was patrol?" He asked.

"We had a bit of a run in with Rahzar and Fishface and three others I didn't recognize. Recent add ons most likely. One of them said something, but I think he slipped into another language because I didn't recognize one of his words." Raph said.

"Do you remember what it was?"

"Braht or something like that. The only thing I can think of is bratwurst." Raph replied.

"Well, all I can say is it's not Romanian." Jezra added.

"I do not know what language it is. You might ask Donatello to look it up some place." Splinter suggested. Raph nodded and headed for his brother's workshop with Jezra.

When asked to look it up, Donnie agreed but made no promises that he would come up with anything.

"There are literally hundreds of languages spoken worldwide and it could belong to any of them, not to mention smaller dialects lesser known and those thought lost. It could take days to find, possibly even months." He told them.

"That's alright, just try your best and get back to us." Raph said, resting a hand encouragingly on his brother's shoulder. Donnie nodded and turned back to his laptop to begin his search. Jezra and Raph left him to it, heading out into the main part of the lair. Jezra checked her phone, realizing how late it was.

"I've gotta get home. Same time tomorrow?"

"Sure. Maybe we can help Donnie if he doesn't have anything by then."

"Or look into those new mutants and that boy. If we can find out where they came from, it might make it easier to find out what that word means." She kissed him on the cheek and smiled. "I'll see your tomorrow, Tip Dur."

He smiled back and kissed her lips before allowing her to leave. He sighed and headed for his room, still smiling.


	17. Chapter 17

**I seriously apologize for these short chapters, but trust me, they will totally be made up for in an upcoming chapter that is seriously long in my view**

* * *

"You had a chance to kill one of the turtles and you did nothing!" Shredder said, his voice dripping anger and disgust. His two mutants remained quiet, feeling their master didn't want a response quite yet. After a few moments of unbearable silence, Fishface lifted his head.

"Master, the mercenaries were fighting them while we protected their Runner so he could raid the safe. We never got the chance to-"

"There is no excuse!" Shredder's angry shout cut him off. He lowered his voice slightly, but the rage was still there as he continued. "You two have failed me. Luckily for you, the mercenaries' success has put me in a good mood. You are dismissed for now, but make no mistake; I will not tolerate this type of failure again."

"Yes Master." They said, bowing low before leaving. Shredder turned and headed back to his throne, feeling a dark sense of pride at the deaths of his short-term enemies.

***************Line Break*************

Tobias sat on the railing of the fire escape, leaning back against the building with his left leg pulled up close to his chest while his other hung on the other side of the railing, hovering above the alley. He was sharpening his blade, but his troubled mind was elsewhere. He was lucky to have gotten off without any questions for not finishing off his brother, but how long would it be before they were ordered to kill his old family? It was bound to happen eventually. He had to tell them who he was by then, but how? He sighed, putting away his whetstone and sheathing his ulak. He slid off the rail and reentered the apartment through the window. Alyona was sitting on the couch reading a book, obviously waiting for him. As he closed the window, she closed her book and set it aside. He sat down beside her and she leaned into his chest with his arm around her shoulders.

"You okay?" She asked gently.

"Yeah, just have a lot on my mind at the moment." He answered.

"Anything I can do?" She asked.

He sighed and shook his head. "Not really. Don't worry about it though. I will be fine."

She nodded, but looked slightly unconvinced.

"I'm going to turn in. I will see you in the morning." He said, kissing her once before rising and heading down the hall to his room. Alyona watched him go, giving vent to a worried sigh. She could only imagine how he felt about being on the opposite side of his brothers.


	18. Chapter 18

_2 months later (6 months after Leo's disappearance)_

Raph awoke to the sound of music blaring in his ears. He cracked open an eye, expecting to find himself in his bedroom. Instead, he was greeted by the sight of his girlfriend working beneath her truck. He sat up, blinking the sleep from his eyes and looking around Jezra's room. The sun was shining directly above, meaning it was probably about noon. Glancing down, he saw he was lying on a cot, wrapped in a light brown blanket. He tossed off the blanket and stood, stretching. He couldn't remember what had happened the night before or why he would be here at his girlfriend's. Checking himself over, he found his left thigh wrapped in a bandage. He frowned, wondering what had happened. His brain felt slow and sluggish, every thought just a fuzzy blur. He looked up at the sound of Jezra sliding out from under the truck. She stood up, wiping her oil covered hands off on her already stained jeans. She smiled at his as she went over to her sink, turning down her music on the way, and started to wash her hands.

"Mornin' Tip Dur. How's the leg?"

He leaned his weight on it more and took a careful step. "A little stiff, but it doesn't hurt."

"Good, that means the drugs are working."

"Why did I need drugs?"

"Well, there was an arrow through your leg."

"An arrow?"

She turned to look at him as she dried her hands. "You don't remember what happened last night?"

Raph shook his head as she tossed the towel aside and came to sit down on her own bed. He moved to join her.

"No problem; I'll refresh your memory. It started when we were all out on patrol last night. We found out those mercenaries and some others were going to the dock to receive some shipments that had come in that evening….."

* * *

**This chapter is painfully short and I seriously apologize for that, but like I said a coming chapter should more than make up for it**


	19. Chapter 19

Jezra sat atop some stacked cargo holds, watching the surrounding docks. She could see her twin a few yards away in his great wolf form, laying in some shadows with his ears perked. Above her, she could occasionally see her two younger brothers silhouetted against the few clouds in the sky. She was the only one who hadn't shifted. The reason why she remained human sat behind her with his arms wrapped around her middle, holding her close as she leaned into his chest. This probably wasn't the best way to keep watch, but they didn't care. Raph's two brothers were on watch as well, but neither could see them. They'd been waiting for nearly half an hour and Jezra was getting impatient.

Which made it a total relief when she saw Torrak stiffen and rise. He looked pointedly up at them, most likely disapproving of what they were doing. Ignoring that, Raph and Jezra stood and moved back from the edge to conceal themselves better. They lay down on their stomachs and watched as the three mercenaries, Rahzar, Fishface and a handful of foot bots made their way to the docked ship awaiting them. The foot bots, Rahzar, and Fishface walked up the ramp to board the ship while three mercenaries stood on the dock to guard. The reptile mutant held a compound bow in his right hand and a quiver of arrows could be seen sticking up over his left shoulder. The fox mutant stood to his right on the other side of the ramp, swinging her chain whip down at her side slowly. The boy sat on edge of the dock, feet hanging over the water. Jezra could see the glint of a knife in his hand.

Jezra looked to Torrak, still in wolf form, who shook his head; they were to wait. Jezra sighed impatiently as they waited a few more minutes, watching crates being carried off the boat and loaded into the back of a moving truck. She looked to her twin again who nodded his canine head. Jezra and Raph crawled back from the edge and stood, drawing their weapons. A sudden howl pierced the night, causing the enemy below to stop in confusion and fear.

This had not been a normal howl of some stray. It was older, more primal, more eager for blood. The sight of a large wolf stepping out of the shadows didn't help. Even the foot bots froze. Torrak took this moment of hesitation to charge among them, hackles raised and fangs bared, bringing down two before the others reacted.

"That's our cue." Jezra said, leaping down to land lightly on her feet and charge into the fray with her mithrodins. Raph followed behind her as Donnie and Mikey came out of their places. Two birds shot down from the sky, gliding down the last few feet and shifting back into the forms of Jezra's younger brothers. Instantly, two more bots were brought down by a pair of Riley's throwing knives. The others were upon them in seconds, slashing the bots to pieces until none were left. Fishface charged them, but was halted by Torrak, still in wolf form. He tackled the mutant to the ground jaws snapping at Fishface's arms as he threw them up to protect his face. Rahzar snarled and lunged at Alec who swung his short sword up to block his claws. Mikey joined him, swinging a nunchuck at the larger mutant's head. Raph took on the other reptile mutant, leaving Jezra with the only other female. Donnie moved to help Raph as Riley took on the young boy, knife to knife. Torrak soon joined Mikey and Alec, leaving Fishface unconscious behind him.

"Otstupleniye." The reptile mutant shouted and his companions retreated to the truck, picking up their fallen comrades as they went. He followed behind, exchanging his blades for his bow as he went.

"Mne zhal'." He said, aiming and firing an arrow. It shot towards Raph, catching him completely off guard as it pierced his left thigh. He cried out as his leg gave way beneath him, crashing to the ground.

"Raph!" Jezra cried as they all clustered around him, Torrak finally coming out of his wolf form. Alec and Donnie moved in closest to work on Raph. Jezra crouched at his head as he groaned in pain. She muttered encouragingly to him until he slipped into unconsciousness. When she looked up, Donnie and Alec were busy wrapping up his wound. The moving van was nowhere to be seen and neither were the mercenaries.

* * *

_**Otstupleniye-**_**Retreat**

_**Mne**_**_ zhal'_-I'm sorry**


	20. Chapter 20

Raph looked down at his leg.

"Why don't I remember anything?" He asked, looking back at her.

"Shock is possible, but it's most likely the drugs. Riley said that was possible. We're using his drugs since he doesn't take them. He said he didn't like how they made his head feel."

"I think I'm with him on that. I don't have to take any more, do I?"

"No, Alec said it would only be temporary."

"Where is everybody?" Raph asked.

"Having lunch. Oh, that reminds me; Donnie wanted to talk with us. He said he thinks he's found what language the mercenaries are speaking, but he wouldn't give me any details. Said it was better if he told us together."

"Well, let's go then." He said, rising. Jezra stood as well, putting a hand on his arm to steady him.

"Easy there, Tip Dur. You can't just go running off. You've gotta take it slow."

"I hate slow." He said, scowling.

Jezra laughed and kissed his cheek. "I know."

Their families were waiting for them at the table, laughing and talking as they ate. When they sat the couple approaching, they smiled and cleared a space for them.

"How are you feeling, Raphael?" Splinter asked.

"I'm fine Sensei." He replied as he took his seat.

"So Donnie, what was it you had for us?" Jezra asked as she sat beside Raph. In reply, he took out his laptop, clearing a space on the table for it.

"Hearing those mercenaries last night gave me more words to narrow my search for what language they're speaking." He said as he booted up his laptop.

"What is it then?" Raph asked.

"Russian. I have the translations here." He clicked a few keys before continuing. "Last night, the only words spoken by them were _Otstupleniye,_ which is 'retreat', and _Mne zhal'_, which means 'I'm sorry'."

"Why would a mercenary apologize for shooting Raph?" Alec asked.

"No idea, but this might shed a little light. That first word you guys gave me, I found the Russian translation for it. _Brat_ is Russian for 'brother'."

They all jumped at the sound of a cup dropping onto the table. Splinter sat frozen, a shock expression on his face, his cracked teacup lying lopsided on the table where he'd dropped it.

"Master Splinter, everything okay?" Raph asked.

"No, Raphael, it is not. I need to meditate." He said rising. "I will see you all back at the lair."

Without another word, he turned and left, leaving everyone sitting at the table in confusion.

"What do you reckon that was all about?" Riley asked. The others shrugged cluelessly.


	21. Chapter 21

**So, I know I said this chapter was gonna be long, looking at it now not so much. Although, it sure felt like it when I was writing it, probably because of all the research that went into it. So, if this chapter let's ya'll down, I apologize. Sorry peeps =(**

* * *

"Why did you not kill him?"

The question was spoken calmly, but Tobias could sense the rage in Shredder's voice.

"Because killing him would have only made it harder for us to get away with the weapons. Wounding him took him out of the fight as well as his friends who had to tend to him. In their haste to heal him, they completely forgot about us." Tobias explained calmly.

Shredder glared at him, but said nothing for a few seconds. Tobias had made his point and it was a logical one.

"Very well, but next time you have a clear shot, do not hesitate to take it."

Tobias gave him the Cult salute. "As you wish."

"I have another job for you tonight." His eyes narrowed. "Without your partners. Instead, you will be going with Katie."

The doors opened behind him and he turned to see Katie walk in. She wore her typical jeans and biker jacket with her grey bandanna tied around her neck so she could pull it up to cover her lower face. Her green hair was tossed over her right shoulder and her lizard tail swished along on the ground behind her. She carried her crossbow in her right hand, a quiver of bolts hanging on her left hip. She smiled at him and he couldn't help but return it. They'd been introduced only a month ago and the thief had immediately hit it off with the Russian mercenaries. She was carefree and relaxed, but they all knew she was good at what she did.

"You two will be stealing a certain artifact from a museum for me." Shredder said as Katie stood beside Tobias.

"Why us?" Katie asked. "Not that I'm rejecting, but you have hordes of foot soldiers who could easily do this, not to mention a daughter who can do it just as well as us."

"However, I am sending you two."

"Yes sir." Katie replied, picking up on his note of finality.

"You have until nightfall to survey the museum. I want this done before dawn."

"Yes sir. What'll we be stealin'?" Katie asked.

"An old Japanese sword from the thirteenth century. It is called Shisha no ken." Tobias's head snapped up at that. "Yes, you know the sword I speak of. It is famous in both our cultures."

"Except its true name is Mech Mertvykh and it is not a Japanese sword. You mean to say that it is actually here in New York?"

Shredder nodded in reply.

"Hold up. What's so special about this sword?" Katie asked.

"It's made up of some of the hardest steel on earth. Practically invincible. It was made in Russia by a small group of blacksmiths hired by Batu Khan. A hundred years before, a falling star crashed into the Ural Mountains. Batu Khan sent out search parties to retrieve it so it could be examined. Deep inside, they found a type of metal they had never seen before. It took them nearly six years to make into a sword. It was then passed down through the Khans of the Golden Horde. When the Mongols were overthrown from Russia, the first tsar, Ivan III, took the sword and it was passed down through the tsars. During the English civil war, when Aleksy Mikhailovich broke off relations with England, he began sending delegations to Japan to set up trading. In 1670, Aleksy's son, Aleksy Alekseyevich, went with a delegation to Japan. He brought with him Mech Mertvykh to show off to the emperor and his court. He displayed its unique ability to them. That very night, someone broke into his room and slaughtered him, making off with the sword. The Japanese had hold of it for nearly two hundred seventy years. The tsars tried to hide this fact from their people, but they found out in 1917 when the monarch was abolished. At first, they tried to get it back from Japan during the First World War, but they didn't succeed until well after it was over in 1924. That is where the Cult stepped in. Feeling that the sword should not rest in the hands of government, as soon as it landed on Russian soil, the Cult 'relieved' the handlers of their cargo. It remained at our base in the General's office until 1992. We had a General, Phillip Andreyev, who became increasingly paranoid and selfish as the years went on. The members of the Cult began making plans to get rid of him. Andreyev heard of these plans and stole away from the base one night, taking the sword with him. His eldest son took over and he deployed teams of our best trackers and assassins, but they all came back empty handed. The sword has been lost to us ever since."

"Wait, if your father's the General and his half-brother was General before him, then Phillip was…" Katie began.

"My grandfather, yes. My father was only fifteen at the time. When his father left in shame and fear, he took on his mother's maiden name of Ryzhkov. My uncle kept the name. He once told me that 'it's not the sins of the father that fall upon the children, but the sins of the children that fall upon the father'. He wanted to be known for who he was rather than for who his father had been."

"How sweet." Shredder said, his voice flat. "Now then, I believe you have some surveying to do."

"Of course, sir." Tobias said, giving the Cult salute. Katie simply nodded in his direction before following Tobias out.

"Alright, I know this sword is like almost invincible." Katie said as soon as they were out of the building and heading across the rooftops, "but what aren't you tellin' me? What's this unique ability you mentioned?"

Tobias stopped in the middle of the roof they were on. Katie, caught off guard, slid to a halt a few paces in front of him. She turned around, feeling he was about to answer her question. Tobias glanced around them before coming to her side.

"In the legends, the sword caused death and destruction nearly wherever it went. The metal used to craft it is connected to Mir Mertvykh."

"Meaning?" Katie prompted.

Tobias looked at her, his face deadly serious. "The sword can literally raise the dead when stuck into the ground. Mech Mertvykh translates to 'sword of the dead' in English. It is not something to play around with."

"If Shredder gets his hands on it, you realize who he'll use it on first, right? Tobias, he's going to go after your brothers."

"I know. Which is why we cannot hand it over to him."

"Well," Katie said, looking up at the sky, "we've got nearly ten hours until nightfall. What do you plan on doing?"

"I don't know, but I am not doing it without Alyona and Andrei."

Katie nodded. "Then let's go get 'em."

Tobias smiled gratefully at her and they took off for the mercenaries' apartment.

* * *

_**Shisha no ken-**_**Sword of the Dead**

_**Mech**_**_ Mertvykh-_Sword of the Dead**

_**Mir**_**_ Mertvykh_-World of the Dead**


	22. Chapter 22

Raph stood uncertainly before the doorway into the dojo, holding Jezra's hand. Behind them stood their brothers, waiting for the couple to make their decision. Raph took a deep breath and entered, the others following as they made their way over to the meditating figure at the base of the tree. No, not meditating, Raph realized as they approached. Splinter was simply staring at a photo in his hand. He looked up and gestured for them all to sit down. They did so without hesitation, both groups eager for an answer. Splinter looked back down at the picture and sighed sadly.

"My sons, there is something I have not told you. I wish Leo could be here for this as well, but it is time I told you all the truth, our friends included." The Mikkelsons dipped their heads gratefully before Splinter gathered himself and went on. "I have told you many times the story of how we came to be, but for the past twelve years I have hid parts of the truth from you in hopes of protecting you. Clearly, I was wrong to do so. You must know the truth before this goes any further."

"Before what goes any further, Sensei?" Donnie asked. Splinter held up his hand, stemming any further questions or interruptions.

"I told you that it started when I went to a pet store and bought four baby turtles." The three nodded in confirmation. "In truth, it was five. There were five of you that I started with; five sons who I began to train in Ninjitsu. When you were four years old, all five of you left to play in the tunnels. When you all were separated in a game of hide'n'seek, your fifth brother was abducted. I went searching for him and found the body of a man beneath a manhole cover. I could only assume that your brother had witnessed this man's demise and been taken by the killer. I could not explain this to you all at such a young age, and so I said nothing. Eventually, you all forgot about him, your youngest brother, and he became a figment of your imagination. I let you believe this, feeling it would be easier for you to handle than the truth."

The teens were speechless, especially the turtles. Mikey was the first to react.

"What was his name?"

"Masolino, but you four called him-"

"Mozzy." Mikey said quietly, looking at his two older brothers. "I had a dream a few months ago. I saw him in it and we were talkin'."

"You two were practically inseparable." Splinter said.

"Why didn't you tell us before? And why now?" Raph asked.

"I never once thought that he was dead, and now I am certain he is alive. When Donatello translated _brat_, I knew that this mercenary you have been fighting is Masolino. And, despite being separated, he is very much aware that you are his brothers."

"Then why is he working for the Shredder and attacking us?" Donnie asked.

"I do not know. That is something you must find out on your own. I am sorry I cannot tell you more."

"We understand, but how are we supposed to let him know that we know who he is?" Raph said.

"My suggestion," Torrak said as he rose to his feet, "is that we got out on patrol. If we split up, we're bound to run into them."

"Yeah, especially if we shift into our animals." Riley pointed out, following his older brother's example and standing up.

"Works for me." Raph said as he and the others stood. They all bowed respectfully to Splinter before leaving and heading for the surface.

"Who's with who? In case no one's noticed, we're a little uneven." Alec said.

"Riley and Mikey, Donnie and you, Raph, Jezra and me. That work?" Torrak asked. Everyone nodded, Jezra and Raph a little reluctant to have him along. At least they wouldn't be separated. Once on the surface, the three teams split up and took to the rooftops, Riley and Alec shifting into their birds and rising into the skies. As soon as they reached the rooftops, Torrak went into his wolf form and took off, easily leaping between buildings and leaving his twin and her boyfriend in the dust.

"Se dă mare." Jezra muttered, more out of annoyance than anger. She kissed Raph before stepping back and shifting into her jaguar form then taking off after her twin. Raph sighed and raced after them.

* * *

_**Se dă mare-**_**Show-off**


	23. Chapter 23

When Katie and Tobias reached his apartment and explained everything to his companions, they quickly came up with a plan. Katie and Tobias would act normal and go on their job while his girlfriend and little brother scoured the city for his old family. They split up on the rooftops, Katie and Tobias heading towards the museum. Before they left, Tobias pulled Alyona into a deeply passionate kiss and hugged his little brother tightly, just in case things went wrong and he didn't see them again.

"Bud'te ostorozhny." Alyona said.

"Vy takzhe." He answered, kissing her once more before following Katie towards the museum.

They stationed themselves on a building beside the museum. While Tobias surveyed the outside of the building, Katie pulled out her cell phone and shot a text to someone who would be able to get inside without drawing any attention. A few hours later, a young boy walked out of the museum and entered into the alley below them. The two mutants dropped quietly down to join him, Katie wrapping him up in a hug. Her little brother smiled and playfully shoved her away, running his fingers through his jet black hair to mess it up again. His ice blue eyes were in stark contrast with his older sister's light purple ones. He was only about nine or ten. Tobias had met him a few times and the boy had become a good friend to Andrei.

"Watcha got, Ty?" Katie asked.

"The security room is in the front lobby, left side when you enter. Looked like only two guys were stationed in there. Couldn't stick 'round long enough to tell when they changed, but when I left there were two new guys in there." Tyler began.

"Alright, we've got a time window to guess. Now, where's the sword?" Katie prompted.

"There's a map in the lobby that can tell you where the exhibits are. It's in the World War I rooms. Stupid historians or whatever got it wrong. Said it was a plain old sword used by some Japanese commander or something."

Tobias snorted derisively. "No one ever seems to get things right when it comes to us Russians."

Tyler shrugged in response, almost apologetically. Katie waved Tobias's comment aside.

"Anything else we should know?" She asked. Tyler thought for a moment then shook his head.

"This museum ain't exactly a big deal. I'm surprised they even have somethin' as valuable as that sword." He replied. Katie ruffled his hair and kissed the top of his head.

"Nice work Ty. Now get home before dad wakes up and don't forget to give him his meds."

Tyler grinned and gave her a mock salute. "'Aye 'aye Sis!"

Without waiting for a reply, he took off for home. Katie and Tobias climbed back up to their perch.

"He seems awfully chipper today." Tobias commented as they reached the roof.

Katie smiled. "Yeah, I just hope he stays that way."

* * *

_**Bud'te ostorozhny-**_**Be careful**

_**Vy takzhe-**_**You too**


	24. Chapter 24

**I just wanna point out that I didn't initially plan for Alyona and Andrei being Catholic and Christian. But, I was stuck on how to begin and I happened to be sitting in World History and we just so happened to be talking about the Reformation and Counter Reformation and it gave me this. If you've got a problem with that, keep it to yourself. I don't need people talking smack about my religion or anyone else's. Thank you**

* * *

Alyona and Andrei watched Tobias and Katie disappear across the rooftops. Andrei watched as his friend stuck her hand in her pocket, the one he knew to hold her rosary, and closed her eyes in a silent prayer. Andrei often forgot that she was Catholic. Many of the Cult members he had found to follow some form of Christianity. He didn't know how they reconciled this with killing, but he couldn't be one to point fingers; he himself was a Christian, although he didn't really follow any particular form. He closed his eyes and murmured a quick prayer of his own before gently tugging Alyona's arm. She opened her eyes and turned to look at him.

"Let's go." He said. She nodded and they headed off in search of Tobias's brothers.

"Any idea where to start looking?" Andrei asked.

Alyona shook her head. "None. You?"  
Andrei shrugged hopelessly. "Maybe we should split up?"

Alyona immediately rejected the idea.

"No, we stick together. Let's keep moving. Maybe we will run into them." She replied, heading off in a random direction. Andrei followed her, trying to think of a way to speed the process along. The longer they took finding the turtles, the more at risk Tobias became and they both knew it. Andrei lost track of time as they scoured the city, failing to spot any sign of the turtles. When they finally stopped, back at their apartment, the sun was beginning to set, bathing the sky in light pink clouds.

Andrei dropped hopelessly onto one of the crates set up as benches, a pit of failure settling in his stomach. He had failed his big brother, possibly costing him his life. Alyona rested a hand on his shoulder, trying to reassure him. Andrei didn't look up at her.

They were both startled by a wolf leaping onto the roof with them. Andrei was instantly on his feet, switchblade in hand. Alyona's hand held two throwing knives, ready to toss. The wolf looked at them calmly, no sign of a threat in its body. What was a wolf doing on the rooftops of New York?

The sight of this wolf sparked a chord of memory and Andrei realized he'd seen this particular wolf before.

"You are the wolf from the docks last night." It was more of a statement than a question, but the wolf dipped its head in acknowledgement.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Alyona asked. The wolf turned its head in her direction, its crystal blue eyes unblinking.

"I think this conversation'll go better if I changed to something a bit more…normal." The wolf said, only slightly shocking them. It closed its eyes and began to change. The fur began to disappear and its forelegs turned into human arms as it stood. The dark grey-black fur left on its head changed into bright blonde hair. Suddenly, a teenage boy stood before them in black Nikes, ripped jeans, a navy blue t-shirt and a black hoodie zipped halfway with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The hilt of a broadsword stuck up over his left shoulder.

"My name is Torrak." He said.

"You are a friend of the turtles, yes?" Alyona asked and he nodded. "We need to speak with them. Urgently."

"Just wait a few seconds. Raph's right behind me."

As if to prove his statement, a black jaguar landed on the roof followed by the red masked turtle who had to be Raph. Torrak turned to them.

"Looks as if we were both looking for each other." He told them.

"I'll call the others." The jaguar said, changing into a human just as Torrak had. Now, the blonde from the bookstore two months ago, and the docks the night before, pulled out a cell phone and called someone, walking off for a little more privacy.

Raph stepped towards them. "Look, we know about your third member. We know who he is and-"

Alyona cut him off, waving aside his words. "That does not matter. You must listen; we don't have much time. Shredder has asked Tobias and a friend of ours to steal a sword. He cannot be allowed to get his hands on it. He already distrusts Tobias. We must hurry to get the sword."

"What's so important about this sword?" The girl asked as she came back, done with her call.

"We do not have time to explain! We have to go now!" Andrei burst out, taking off in the direction his big brother and Katie had taken hours earlier. Alyona followed without hesitation, but the other three exchanged a silent debate before following, the girl calling someone again. Andrei ignored them and kept running, his heart in his throat. He hoped they weren't too late.


	25. Chapter 25

**This chapter is significantly longer than expected, so I hope it satisfies everyone who's been hoping for a longer chapter.**

* * *

"Time to go." Tobias said, waking Katie up from her slight nap. She'd fallen asleep about an hour ago and he'd allowed her the rest. Now, she stood and stretched out before following him down to the alley below.

"No sign of Andrei or Alyona?" Katie whispered. Tobias shook his head, his face blank.

"We will just have to improvise." He replied as he broke in through the service entrance by picking the lock and disarming the alarm.

"You make it sound so easy. Wish it was." She muttered. Tobias nodded in agreement as they snuck out into the lobby. Keeping to the shadows, they watched the security room, preparing to go in and take out the cameras and guards. Katie pulled her bandanna up into position and Tobias followed her example by raising his hood. They continued towards the security room, keeping to the cameras' blind spots.

Darting quietly into the room, they knocked out the stationed guards and tied them up in the corner. There was no point in killing them and Tobias was glad for that. Honestly, he was tired of killing. It felt like he'd done more of that in the past few months than he had in his entire six year career. Katie scanned through the feeds, looking for more guards.

"Three more, all spread out. Doesn't look like any are headed our way, but one of 'em's in the World War I exhibit. Any ideas?" She asked, turning to him. Tobias thought for a second.

"Find me their radios. Then make sure there is no sign of us on the tapes and set them on a loop." He directed. Katie nodded and did as told, tossing him a radio before turning to the computers. Tobias stepped out into the lobby, going back to the deep shadows before pressing the talk button on the radio. He waited a few seconds before bringing it to his face and muttering at it in Russian. He didn't say anything meaningful, just whatever came to mind. The words didn't matter, just the tone and the fact that the guards wouldn't understand. Katie popped her head out after a few minutes to let him know the guards were headed their way. He nodded and tossed the radio inside as Katie joined him. After a few more minutes, the three guards entered the lobby at a jog and barged into the security room. Tobias and Katie entered quickly behind and knocked them out, tying them up with their fellows.

"Let's go." Katie said, leading the way to the World War I exhibit and the sword. When they finally reached it, they simply stood staring at it, neither willing to move forward with the job. Tobias felt a sinking feeling in his gut as he realized that Alyona and Andrei had failed to find his brothers and no one was coming. He sighed inwardly as he accepted the fact and hurried to come up with a new plan.

"Alright, let's see if there is a way to get it without breaking the glass." He said, stepping forward to examine it. Katie followed his example, confident that at least one of them had a plan. Finding a key hole, Tobias brought out his lock picks. As he carefully worked on the lock, his mind raced to find a way out with the sword. Hearing the lock give with a small click, he withdrew and carefully raised the glass, setting it gently on the floor. He reverently touched the blade, moving his fingers along its length before sliding them slowly under and lifting it from the cushion it rested on.

"Mech Mertvykh." He whispered, barely believing it was back in the hands of a Cult member. And suddenly, he knew exactly what to do with the sword, whether or not his companions came with his brothers.

"I know that face. What's goin' on in that mercenary brain of yours?" Katie asked, her voice reflecting the excitement Tobias felt. He quickly and carefully wrapped up the sword to protect it before slinging it over his back. As he raised his head to answer her question, he froze, hands going to his ulaks without a second thought. Katie followed his example, whirling around with her crossbow up, a bolt already on the slide. Nine figures stepped towards them, outnumbering the two thieves easily. As they continued towards them, Tobias was able to make them out and he relaxed, his spirits lifting. Andrei broke away from the group, consisting of Tobias's brothers, Alyona and four people he didn't recognize, and went straight for Tobias. The brothers hugged, relief evident from both as Andrei buried his head in Tobias's shoulder and the mutant muttered affectionately to him. They separated as the others came up and Alyona kissed him on the cheek.

"Looks like you started without us." She said.

"We didn't have much of a choice." Katie said.

"That is fine. Do you have a plan?" Alyona asked, turning to her partner.

"We need to get the sword to the docks. From there, we can send it back to the Cult with a message for my father. After all, that is where it belongs." Tobias explained.

"Good, but what about Shredder? He's bound to find out and I still have to go back and work for him." Katie said.

"We make it look as if you fought your way out." Tobias said simply.

"Okay, gotta be a little more specific than that, Tobs." Katie said. He smiled and gently pushed her away from the sword's empty case. He brought out his ulak and slashed at it, as if he had targeted someone and they had moved. Catching on, Katie brought up her crossbow and fired at a case. The bolt crashed through the glass, shattering it.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Raph asked. Tobias walked up to him, ulak still in hand.

"We are creating a believable cover story for Katie to keep her and her family safe. Now, you can either stand there complaining or you can help." He replied, his voice low. Raph glared at him, but after a few minutes he relaxed and brought out his sais.

"What can I do?" He asked.

"Make it look like there has been a fight. A big one." Tobias directed. Raph nodded and did just that, the others following his example. When they finished, the room was a complete mess. Shattered glass covered the floor, weapon marks were clearly visible on almost every surface and one or two bolts were buried in the walls. Katie had a cut from Tobias's ulak on her right shoulder and a few nasty bruises. He'd been reluctant to do her harm, but she'd convinced him that it was necessary.

"It needs to look like I managed to just get away, which means I need some marks to show." She'd said.

Now, with everything in place, Katie hugged the three mercenaries and said her goodbyes.

"You know how to contact us if you need anything." Tobias told her.

"Let's hope I don't have to Tobs." She replied as she hugged him, planting a kiss on his cheek. Then, with a mock salute and a typically rebellious smirk, Katie raced out of the museum.

"Alright, let's get going." Tobias said, taking charge. He turned to go, but was halted by Raph.

"We need to talk." He said.

"Yes, we do, but we have more important things to deal with right now." Tobias replied. Without waiting for an answer, he left through one of the high placed windows and headed towards the docks. The others followed silently. At the docks, Tobias showed the tattoo at the base of his neck to the Cult messenger and gave him the sword with a note for his father. With that task done, the turtles and their friends led the mercenaries into the sewers and to their lair. On the way, introductions were made and Raph explained the truth they'd just been told a few hours prior. They all agreed to hold their questions until after they reached the lair and Tobias told his story.

They entered via the turnstiles and Splinter was waiting for them in the TV area. The group stopped a few feet from him and he stepped up out of the lower area. They stood there in silence as Splinter looked over Tobias, taking him in. Finally, the turtle stepped forward and gave him the Cult salute, keeping his head bowed for a few seconds longer out of respect.

"It is an honor to see you again, Sensei." He said, raising his head.

"It is a blessing to see you again as well, Masolino." Splinter replied.

Tobias cringed slightly. "Actually, my name is Tobias. I mean no offense, but I'll have to stick to it."

"It seems we have a lot to catch up on then, Tobias."

"Yes, it would seem so. I must warn you though; it will be a long story."

Splinter smiled warmly as he led them all into the dojo. "That is fine by me, my son."


	26. Chapter 26

The palpable tension in the room was beginning to make Katie feel almost as if she was suffocating as she stood before Shredder while his glare bored into her.

"You have failed me Katie." He growled in disgust and contempt.

"Sir, I swear I tried. There were just too many and they caught me by surprise. I had no choice but to-"

"Silence!" Shredder roared, coming to his feet and making his way towards her. "You have failed me, Katie. However, you are still useful. Therefore, I shall keep you in my employ."

"Thank you sir. I swear, you won't regret it." She said.

"Make sure of that. However, you have failed drastically and I must make an example of you."

Before Katie had any chance of stopping him, the blades on his gauntlet came out and he slashed at her face with just the tips. She cried out and her hand flew to the fresh wound on the left side of her face. The three cuts ran from her temple almost to her lips, just barely missing her eye. She stared wide eyed at him as blood trickled through her fingers.

"Do not fail me again." He said, his voice dangerously low. "I expect you here tomorrow night, as usual. You are dismissed."

Without a second glance, he turned and strode back to his throne. Katie hurried out of the room, hand still clutching her bleeding face, desperate to get home. She barely noticed the Shredder's two other mutants, Rahzar and Fishface, leading a girl around Katie's age into Shredder's throne room.

********************LINE BREAK**********************

Shredder looked at the girl standing before him, in between Rahzar and Fishface, as he contemplated her request. The girl was around sixteen with semi-dark skin and jet black hair. She was asking something he'd never been asked to do before.

"And how would you propose to pay for this service?" He asked.

"I don't have the funds to pay, but I do have some special...skill sets that may come in handy. I can work the debt off and, if you find my work satisfactory, I could be hired as a permanent asset." She replied.

"And what would these skill sets be?" He asked. In response, the girl smiled and stuck out her hand, palm towards him. Suddenly, the room was filled with a roaring wind. While the two mutants struggled to remain standing and Shredder clutched onto his arm rests, the girl remained perfectly unfazed as the wind blew her hair away from her face.

"That is enough!" Shredder roared, his voice just barely heard over the wind. The girl lowered her hand and the wind instantly died.

"That's not all. I have plenty more tricks up my sleeve." She said, grinning.

"Very well, you shall work off your debt. Be here tomorrow night."

"Thank you, sir."

"What is your name and where exactly did you get these powers from."

"Raelynn Thompson and I happen to be a sorceress. So was my mother."

"You are dismissed then, Raelynn."

"Thank you sir, and call me Witchcraft. It's my street name. And I have one little specification on the job. If they have a child, don't hurt it or let it see. That's all I can really ask."

"It shall be done…Witchcraft."

The girl bowed in the English fashion and left.

"Keep an eye on her. She could become very useful." Shredder told his mutants. They bowed and left, following after Raelynn.


	27. Chapter 27

Tobias sat at the kitchen island, a steaming cup of apple cider between his hands. It had taken a long time, but all had been told. He'd expected some disgust from his brothers when he told of his kills, but he had received none. It had been a huge relief for him. When he came to the story of his accident, they'd kindly asked to see his scars. He'd done so a little reluctantly. The only spoken response had been a few awkward apologies. He'd hurriedly put his jacket back on and was still wearing it now, an hour after everyone else had gone to bed. He glanced up as he felt another presence enter the room and saw Splinter. The rat came around him to the stove at his back and poured a cup of the apple cider Tobias had just warmed up before taking a seat across from him. Tobias watched him as he took a careful sip and hummed appreciatively.

"Apple cider?" He asked.

Tobias nodded. "It's sort of my comfort drink. Has been since I was a kid. My father has this uncanny ability of knowing when I am in need of some reassurance. He always has a cup ready when I come to him for help."

"You are close with him then?"

"Very. Honestly, I do not know where I would be without his guidance. He made sure I knew where the line was drawn and that I never crossed it."

Splinter nodded as they each took a sip of their ciders.

"I never got the chance to ask; why did you cover your scars with tattoos?"

"The first week I was on my feet, people wouldn't stop staring at my scars so I asked my father if I could cover them with tattoos. He agreed eventually."

"Scars are not something to be ashamed of."

"You and my father would get along perfectly. That is pretty much what he said when I asked to get tattoos. He once told me 'scars do not determine where you are going, simply where you have been'. I know he got it from someone else, but it was good to hear it come from him."

"I understand. Do you plan on going back to Russia?"

"Eventually, yes, but I need to wait for things to cool down here first."

"Yes, that would be good." Splinter rose, drinking the last of his cider. "I think it is time we both went to bed."

"Da, Sensei." Tobias said as he followed his example and headed to the room he was sharing with Alyona and Andrei. They'd been told that it belonged to Leo, their brother who had disappeared some months ago. When he entered, he saw Andrei curled up on the floor in a sleeping bag and Alyona on the bed. He crouched down and kissed his brother's forehead. As he stood, he realized that Alyona was still awake and waiting for him. He climbed into the bed and they laid down, Alyona resting her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"How does it feel to be back in your childhood home?" She asked.

"A little weird, actually." He replied.

"Well, at least we are all together." She said, stretching up to kiss him. He smiled as he kissed her back.

"Thank goodness for that."

* * *

**And now this book his done. Hope it wasn't too much of a let down. I won't be working on the next book in this series for a while because I realized it was a bad idea to work on two books at a time because you end up ignoring one of them. So, I will be working on my Lab Rats fanfic. When that is finished, I'll move on. But, I also have a bunch of other fanfics I want to write. Also, I have no ideas for the next book as far as plot goes. I know how I want to start it, and a few little events, but I have no major plot arcs. So, if you could please review with ideas that would be amazing. I would love to hear your guys' opinions and ideas. Thanks and keep your eyes open for when I finally get around to posting the next book.**

**Until next time,**

**Sherlockian**


End file.
